A Night to Remember
by Mikamegumi
Summary: Set back in session 1. What if Sookie went back to Fangtasia to meet with Eric alone the next night without Bill? Sookie OC S/E eventually S/E/G
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the one-shot I did in 2009 so I thought instead of making you guys search for it I would repost it because I have decided to finally continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

It was the next night after Sookie's first visit to Fangtasia. All day Sookie couldn't stop thinking about Eric and what happened to his bar after the raid. That is why she was on her way to Fangtasia tonight, alone. She didn't see the need to bring Bill because he seemed uncomfortable around Eric. She didn't know what it was but there was something about Eric that made her feel alive inside and protected.

She left Bon Temps about an hour before sunset so as to make sure she arrived right at sunset and was first in line to get in. She also wanted to make sure to get as much time as she could with Eric and find out what it was that she was feeling. She didn't get these feelings with Bill. As she pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, she saw that there were already a couple of people waiting. She saw Pam opening the door to start checking IDs and decided to get out of her car. Meeting her gaze Pam motioned for her to come on in and follow her. "I'm here to see Eric, if he's here," Sookie said as they walked into the bar.

"He will be here later. You can wait for him here at this booth and I will have a waitress bring you a drink while you wait. He should only be about an hour or so," Pam replied.

"That will be fine. I will take a gin and tonic, please," Sookie said as she slipped into the booth to wait for Eric. She thought that she could listen into the few people that were there while she waited for Eric to show. Starting the process of lowering her shields, she noticed the waitress coming toward her. "_I really don't see why she is so special to get the honor of sitting in his booth. One day he will pick me, and he will toss this whore to the curb."_ Showing no expression on her face when the girl arrived at the table and set the drink down, she said, "Thank you, I'm Sookie."

"I'm Vicky, and Pam said that I am to be at your service tonight; your personal waitress," Vicky replied.

"O...Okay," was Sookie's only response. She was not used to this kind of attention and she started to feel special.

"Is there anything I can get you while you wait for my Master?" Vicky asked.

'_Master? I guess when you are as old as he is you are entitled to have a title as such. I hope he doesn't expect me to call him that, no way,'_ Sookie thought while the girl just stood there looking at her. "No. I'm good. Thank you though," she said and watched the girl walk back to the bar.

As she waited, Sookie continued to scan the bar by listening to the people there, still trying to find out who murdered the two girls back in Bon Temps to get her brother off the hook. But all she heard was thoughts of sex and blood. After two hours and another gin and tonic, Pam walked up to her and said, "The Master is here and wishes to first meet with you in his office." Standing up and following Pam to the back of the bar, she started to put up her shields but not before catching the thought of the other humans. '_She's almost here. I can do this. I have to do this, she's the reason my relationship is over with Susan. She will pay for taking her._' Turning her head in the direction she heard the thought, she saw a young male starting to pull a stake out of his coat. He was going to stake Pam, and she couldn't allow this. Sookie pushed passed Pam and jumped on the young man, knocking him over in the process. Pam, rushing over to see what the problem was, saw the stake then realized Sookie had saved her. Pam grabbed the young man and told Longshadow to take him to the basement for her to take care of later. After Sookie got to her feet, Pam continued leading her to Eric's office.

Eric heard the commotion outside in the bar and knew Pam would tell him what it was. Eric watched as Sookie walked into his office behind Pam., '_What is this girl? I get this strange feeling in my chest when I see her. She is not like any other. Her blood seems to be calling to me. I can tell she is still a virgin and no one has fed from her. I'm glad she didn't bring Bill tonight. She shows such bravery coming here alone. I will have her before the end of the night and I will know what is special about this little one,'_ Eric thought as he locked eyes with Sookie.

"It seems this little one has saved me yet again," Pam said to Eric as she motioned for Sookie to take a seat on the couch.

"Is that so? How did she do that?" Eric inquired.

"She ran passed me and jumped this guy that was going to stake me as we walked by him. She is quit the brave little girl," Pam replied.

"Impressive, and how did you know he was going to stake Pam, Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Well, I just read his thoughts, like I did last night with that officer. He was easy to read," Sookie responded while looking at her hands in her lap.

Rushing around his desk to kneel in front of her, he took his hand and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "You have nothing to hide here little one. Don't be ashamed of your gift, it is a wonderful thing and truly amazing.

Smiling up at him and blushing, she responded, "You are so kind, but my whole life I have thought of my 'gift' as you call it as a curse. I have been called many bad names and beaten because of what I am. I am just happy that I could save you guys last night and Pam tonight. I like when I'm able to use my ability to help others." Realizing she was rambling, she blushed again and tried to look away but couldn't seem to take her eyes off Eric's amazing blue eyes.

"Well you have nothing to fear now my little one. I would like to make you an offer, if you don't mind staying a little longer? I know you've already been here two hours," Eric asked as he continued to gaze into her warm blue eyes, and saw just how special she was. '_I hope she will accept my offer, then that will give me more time to figure out what she is. She is more than just human, she is something else but what, I do not know. All I know is that I want her to be mine and be by my side for all eternity.'_

"I don't mind at all. I wanted a chance to talk to you anyway, alone. That is why I didn't bring Bill," she replied.

Clearing her throat, Pam interrupted their little moment. "Is there anything else you need, Master, before I go and take care of the human that tried to kill me?" Pam asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, that is all for now Pam," Eric replied.

"Oh…he said the reason he was going to kill you was because you took Sarah away from him," Sookie said just as Pam was heading out of the office.

"Oh really, well she was already lost to him anyway when she came here," was Pam's only reply as she walked out the door, leaving Sookie and Eric alone in his office.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Eric asked as he sat on the couch next to Sookie.

"Well…hmm…last night I had a strange feeling when I was sitting up on the stage next to you. I couldn't stop thinking about it today. I kept trying to figure it out but came to only one conclusion, and that was to come and talk to you about it." Sookie paused and looked over at Eric. When he just nodded, she continued, "Well, the only way I can really describe it was a feeling of belonging. I know it sounds strange, but it just felt right and…well… there is something else. I know this is going to sound weird, but I also felt a part of me come alive and also felt protected at the same time. I have never had these feelings, and, since I only seem to feel them here, I was wondering if you needed any more help? I currently work as a barmaid, so I know my way around a bar, and I could also listen into the minds of the other humans. You wouldn't have to pay me much, and I could move to Shreveport to be closer and maybe help during the day." She stopped as she looked at Eric to see his reaction to what she had just said and asked.

'_She is truly amazing. Of course I want her to work in my bar, but she won't be a waitress. She will be treated with the respect she deserves, and I intend to treat her as my queen. Soon she will be mine and living in my home. I will then, in a few years time, turn her. I wonder if she will gain another power. I know she will retain her telepathy, and it will be enhanced,'_ Eric thought before responding, "I think we can work something out. I was going to offer you a job anyway, but not as a waitress. You are far more special than those other girls. I would like you to sit with me like you did last night and listen in. Also, if you don't mind, you are more than welcome to stay at my house until you find something of your own, or you can remain living with me. I have many guest rooms that are not being used, and you will be able to rest peacefully during the day. I only ask that if you do decide to stay with me that for payment you keep it clean. I will also pay you quit well for your work here at the bar." He paused to see if she was in agreement to this. When she just nodded he went on, "Also, I hope this is not too much to ask, I would like us to exchange blood every other night. This will help me better protect you, and it might even strengthen your telepathy. Also, it will protect you from another vampire trying to get you. Once you agree to this, no other vampire will be able to feed from you. We would create what we call a blood bond. It is uncommon for vampires to do this, but it is the best way of protecting you from others." Eric stopped, to let Sookie digest what he just asked her. '_I really hope she agrees to this. Once we exchange blood three times the bond will be formed and she will be MINE! I do plan to tell her all about what to expect once the bond is formed but I don't want to scare her away.'_

'_WOW! Is he for real? I have never had anyone want to treat me with so much respect. Living with him might not be so bad with him sleeping all day and up all night. I will be able to have peace to rest from the night's work at the bar and not have to worry about hearing people around me during the day. He really looks sexy in those black leather pants and the black tank top. His golden hair falling around his strong shoulders makes him look just that much sexier. What will it hurt to exchange blood if it's for my protection? I really don't want other vampires coming after me and draining me. Maybe with the increased strength I could defend myself and maybe control my telepathy more. It may even increase my ability,' _Sookie mused silently to herself before answering, after thinking about it for a moment, "Okay, that doesn't sound so bad. I liked how it felt setting up there with you last night, and living with you would save me so much money. I could then save the money or spend it on new clothes for work. Also, exchanging blood doesn't sound all that bad, if it's for my protection, and it might help increase my telepathic ability. Do I need to sign a contract? I could start tonight; I've already been listening to the humans out there since I got here." Waiting for Eric to think it over, she thought, '_I hope he says yes. He is much better looking than Bill is and looks much stronger. He sure is treating me with a lot more respect. He also doesn't make me feel frightened of being with him like I feel when I'm around Bill. I also really need out of Bon Temps and away from those cruel people. I will miss Gran, Sam, Tara, Jason, and all my other friends. But they can always come and visit me at the bar and I can always go and visit Gran on Sundays. He has really strong arms; I wonder how it would feel to have them around me and his chest.'_

Bringing her from her thoughts, Eric responded, "Of course we can start our deal tonight if that is what you want. As for a contract I could have my attorney fix one up and have it ready tomorrow for you to go over. You can also stay at my place tonight seeing as we don't close until 3 am, and I don't want you driving back to Bon Temps that late, and I know you will be tired. It would be too dangerous. Also, I would like for this to be the first time we exchange blood. We can do this before we go out and sit in our thrones." As he said this he moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull away he wrapped his other arm around her waist and began to pull her on to his lap.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered feeling his arousal pressed against her core as she straddled him. '_Oh My God! He is huge. If we have sex, I hope it won't hurt. I can't believe I already want to have sex with him, and I've only known him for a day. All Bill ever wanted was to kiss even though I wanted more. Maybe Eric can give me what I have been craving.'_

"Yes, my Sookie," Eric responded as he started to trail kisses down her jaw line and neck, alternating kisses and nipping. He released a small growl as Sookie moved her hands from his chest to wrap one around his neck and the other to his hair. Fisting her hand in his hair, she pulled him back and passionately placed her lips on his while moaning into his mouth. '_She tastes wonderful! I can taste the sunshine on her skin and her building arousal. She is so mine, MINE! Eric thought as he returned her kiss.'_

"Be gentle, this is my first time," she moaned into his mouth. Eric moved his hands to her hips and slowly started moving them up under her shirt. Gently brushing his thumb across her nipples, he could feel her wetness through her shorts making him release a deep growl. '_God he feels so good. I want more, I need more of him,'_ Sookie thought as they broke their kiss for just a moment, while he lifted her shirt up over her head as she did the same with his. Eric moved his hand to her back to unfasten her bra and then removed it. Moving his lips from hers he placed one breast in his mouth while pinching and rubbing the other. She could feel his fangs brushing across her nipple as he sucked and nipped at her breast. She cried out, "Oh God, Eric!" He slowly moved his hand down to the top of her shorts. He started to unbutton them and then moved to the zipper. He shifted their position on the couch to where she was laying on her back now. He pulled her shorts the rest of the way off and realized that she was wearing only a thong. Smirking inside he thought, '_Oh my dear sweet Sookie you smell wonderful. I need you.'_

He hooked a finger on the thong, and ripped it off her and tossed it across the room. Moving his hand down toward her core and slowly spreading her lips, he rubbed his thumb in slow circles around her clit while inserting two fingers. '_Oh so wet and I have not even begun to pleasure her. She will be screaming my name before this is over, and she will then be lost to all but me. My Sookie, My Lover, MINE!'_ Moving his fingers in and out, making her ready for his cock, he could tell she wanted more. With each thrust of his fingers she was thrusting her hips to meet him. Eric started kissing down her stomach, '_I have to taste her_.' Without stopping his thrusts he started to lick her clit slowly. He could tell she was about to climax.

"Cum for me Sookie, I want to taste you." At that she released the biggest orgasm causing her to see sparkling lights. While she was coming down from her orgasm, Eric moved to take his pants off and once again place himself between her legs. Putting his cock at her entrance, he said, "This will only hurt for a few seconds, I promise, and then you will experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." With that, he slowly pushed his cock in, little by little, until he was all the way in and then didn't move, allowing her to adjust to his size before he started to thrust in and out. He could smell the blood, and that only fueled his lust that much more. Sookie moved her hips up to meet each thrust to move him deeper into her each time. They fell into a perfect rhythm as they were both wrapped up in the pleasure of it all. Sookie closed her eyes at how good he felt inside her.

"Oh Eric… Yes, more. I need more," she cried out.

With that, Eric started pounding into her faster and harder. "Look at me, Lover." Opening her eyes to meet his gaze, she felt a deep connection between them. It felt like they were meant for each other. It felt right. Eric could feel that she was close to another orgasm, but he wasn't done with her just yet. Shifting positions again to where she was sitting on his lap straddling him, he started kissing and nipping at her neck. "Bite me, my Lover." With that she bit into his shoulder as he bit into her neck. '_She's even better than I thought. I have never tasted anything like this before. What are you my lover? So sweet, more I need more. She tastes a little like fae, but I have had fairies before and they didn't taste like this. I wonder if she knows. She is so MINE!_' Eric thought.

As Sookie bit hard into his shoulder she could taste his blood and was surprised that it didn't taste like copper or any kind of metal. '_Mmm, I never thought blood would taste this good. It is so sweet and hot. Nothing like the blood I had from Bill the other night when I was almost beat to death. I need more, I want more. I wonder if we can do this every night. If so, I think I'm going to like our little deal even more.'_

After a few more thrusts, Sookie screamed out loud, "Oh God, Eric," and Eric responded by roaring her name as they both climaxed together. Eric just kept holding Sookie in his arms while he licked at the wound on her neck to heal it to where it was just light pink marks. Sookie laid her head on his shoulder while he did this, panting hard.

"That was amazing, I never knew sex would be that great, and when I drank your blood it seemed to make it even better. I love the taste of your blood. It is so sweet, unlike that of Bill's. His tasted bitter." She couldn't believe she wanted more already but thought maybe it would be better to wait till tomorrow night.

"I have to say the same about your blood. I have never tasted anything like it. We might have to change the deal regarding the blood exchanges," Eric replied

"What!?" Sookie was shocked. She was hoping he hadn't changed his mind about it, because she could do this every night.

"I think instead of every other night we should do this every night you work. When you start living with me we can do this before coming to the club. It will be more private that way, and we can take our time. For now we must get dressed and go out and enthrall the vermin," Eric said as he got up to get his pants and shirt back on.

"Okay, Oh I was going to ask how things went after the raid. Did you get into any trouble?" Sookie asked as she was putting her clothes back on.

"Nothing to worry about. As you can see, we are still open, and everything has been taken care of," Eric said giving her a small smile.

They both walked out to the bar, and all eyes watched them as Eric sat Sookie down in the chair to his right and then took his seat. As they got comfortable, Vicky came up, "Can I get you anything Master?"

"Nothing for me. However, please bring your new Mistress a gin and tonic," Eric told her.

Shocked by this, Sookie asked "Eric why are you having her call me Mistress?" '_I wonder why he said that. I'm nothing that special. Yet he did make me feel special and worshiped in his office._'

"As my lover, they will show you the same respect they show me. I want you by my side Sookie. I felt a deep connection between us in the office. One I have never felt for another. Now that I have it, I won't let it go. You will come and live with me and work by my side. I will show you all the respect you deserve." Eric responded while thinking, '_You are my Queen now, and I will never let you go. Soon I will turn you, and we will spend all eternity together. I will worship you every night and show you how much I love you and respect you._'

Feeling a little overwhelmed by what he confessed, Sookie said, "I felt the same connection. I'm going to need a little time to process this all. I have never had someone show me the respect and love you have. You made me feel special and worshiped. No one has ever done that." With that said, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Lowering her shields, Sookie began to listen to all the humans. The closer Vicky got the louder she was. '_If I knew he wouldn't kill me I would kill her right now. I only hope that he tires of her soon. He isn't even looking at me or anyone else anymore. Not since she came in last night. All he has done is watch her. Maybe I can put something in her drink and she wouldn't know it._' "Your drink Mistress, I hope it's to your liking. Master is there _anything_ I can do for you?" She asked turning to Eric. '_Maybe she is not satisfying all his needs. Maybe he will pick me to feed and fuck tonight._'

"No, now be gone," Eric responded as he waved her off with his hand. '_Stupid vermin, I have found my mate, and I will only have her and no one else. None of them hold the beauty that Sookie does and I will not degrade her by fucking or feeding from another._'

After a few more moments of silence, Sookie spoke, "I don't like Vicky; she really hates me and is thinking of ways to get rid of me. I'm afraid to drink this. She was thinking about putting something in my drink as she brought it over. Also, I was wondering…." she said, biting her lower lip, "If I'm yours now and we are a couple, are you…going to be…you know…feeding and sleeping with others? I have heard that feeding and sex are the same for vampires; that you can't have one without the other. Is that true?"

"I will get rid of her. I do not want any harm to come to you. To answer your second concern, no I will not feed from or fuck anyone else besides you my love. None of these vermin hold any interest for me now that I have found you. Also, it is true that feeding and sex are the same, but only older vampires can control their lust. Younger vampires do not have the self control to feed without having sex or have sex without feeding." After saying this Eric got out his phone and sent a text message to Pam.

**ERIC: I no longer want Vicky working here. She is trying to find ways to hurt or kill Sookie and I will not have that.**

**PAM: I will take care of it Master**

**ERIC: Oh and Pam…Please find a better replacement, one that will treat Sookie as they would me. She is now my mate and soon will be my bonded. Make sure that all staff refers to her as Mistress.**

**PAM: I am delighted you have finally found your mate Master.**

The night progressed much the same. Nothing else happened. It was nearing 3am, and Sookie was starting to show signs of getting sleepy. Grabbing her hand Eric asked, "Are you ready to go see your new home?"

Sookie smiled up at him and replied, "Yes, I could really use some sleep. I have lots to do tomorrow."

With that they got up and headed to the back door. Once outside, they went to Eric's car. As Eric held the passenger door open for her, Sookie asked, "What about my car? How will I get back here during the day to get it so I can take care of my business in Bon Temps?"

"I will have my day man Bobby bring your car to my house tomorrow morning so it will be ready for you when you get up."

"Thank you. That will be great." With that said she got into his corvette, and he closed the door then got in the driver's seat.

Sookie stayed awake the whole way to Eric's house so she would know how to get back to the highway tomorrow. When they pulled up to his house Sookie was shocked, "You live here? This is so beautiful. I love it. There doesn't seem to be any neighbors, so I can truly have peace during the day. I won't have to worry about having my shields up all the time, even when I sleep. This is wonderful; I'm going to really enjoy living here. Thank you so much for letting me live with you."

"Think nothing of it. What is mine is yours. Please make yourself at home, and if there is anything you need please let me know and I will get it for you. Pam will be bringing food to put in the refrigerator after she finishes closing the bar. Come let me show you your new home," Eric said as he grabbed her hand.

After showing her the whole house, they ended in his bedroom as the last room to show her. It was a light-tight room with a large king size bed in the center. There was a large flat screen TV, a small kitchenette, and three other doors. "Where do they lead to?" Sookie asked pointing to the other doors.

"The one to your left is the bathroom, the other two are closets, one is mine and the other is currently empty. You may pick to sleep in _any_ room of the house. However, I would like it if you picked to sleep with me, but I would understand if you are not comfortable with that," Eric replied as he went to sit on the bed to take off his shoes and clothes.

Blushing at his request and looking down at the floor, she replied, "I would like that. I feel more protected when I'm near you, and this house is really big. I like having the bathroom close by so I don't have to go searching for it. Do you have anything for me to sleep in? I'm really tired."

Eric got up and went over to his closet and handed her a red button up silk shirt. Sookie went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When she stepped into the bathroom her jaw dropped. '_WOW! This is the largest bathroom I have ever seen. The tub looks like it can fit five people and the shower looks like it could fit three. I'm going to enjoy taking a shower in there._' There was a large whirlpool jet tub and a separate shower with floor to ceiling glass on two sides and shower heads on the other two walls and one coming from the ceiling. She got ready to take a shower and adjusted the water temperature and then got in. After her shower, she dried off and put on Eric's shirt and left the bathroom after brushing her hair. When she entered the bedroom, she noticed that Eric was sitting up with his back resting against the head board on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt him, she quietly climbed in on the other side and got under the blankets.

'_Amazing, she looks really good in red. I will have to buy her more clothes in red. I love how my shirt hangs so well on her small frame. I would have joined her in the shower, but I did not want to push her too far, and I got a call from Bill asking about Sookie because he had not been able to find her all night. I will let her tell him about us, and then I will enjoy rubbing it in his face. She came to me willingly and yielded to me,_' He thought while she was getting into bed. "I will be just a few more minutes my love," Eric told her as she settled into the covers.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Sookie replied smiling a true smile at him and moving closer.

After Eric finished the phone call, he moved down on the bed and pulled Sookie to him. "I am glad you are not going anywhere. This is really not like me. You and Pam are the only ones that have been to this house and the only ones I trust. I have never felt this way for another woman in all my 1,000 years and even in my human years. I love you, Sookie. I feel that I have truly found my mate. I want to share everything with you and have you with me always," Eric said as he hugged Sookie to his body, and could feel that connection they had was different than the blood bond they were forming. It felt as if his heart was whole.

"I love you too Eric." With that Sookie fell asleep feeling happy and content. She felt she could do anything as long as Eric would always be there by her side.

**AN: Don't worry the next chapter is done and I am currently proof reading it and will be posting it real soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Lemon warning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

Sookie's POV

I woke feeling like I could finally do anything and everything I've always wanted as long as I had Eric with me. I went to look at the clock on the night stand and realized it was only 10am and was surprised at how wonderful I felt after only 4 hours of sleep. I rolled back over and gazed at Eric before having to get up and tend to my human needs. Once that was done I headed out to search for the kitchen. After fixing a cup of coffee and a fruit salad I noticed an envelope on the table. When I picked it up it was quite heavy and inside was a letter, two sets of keys and a letter. Deciding to read the letter first figuring it would explain the other objects in the envelope, I started reading:

_Dearest Love,_

_You are probably wondering what the keys are for. Well, one set of keys are for the house so you can lock up when you leave and when you return. I know you have a lot of things to do today, but I would like you to be back by dark so we can have some time together before going to the bar. Also, I didn't know if you would be moving some of your things in today and if you will need a larger vehicle then you have. With that said the other set of keys are for the Yukon it's the black SUV parked in the garage. Remember what's mine is now yours and please be safe today. I have also included a credit card that you can use. I have put you on the account and your own card will arrive in about a week. Please use this for anything you need for moving in here or new clothes. When you get back and need help unloading the boxes please call this number his name is Alcide 505-555-1234. He will come and help move the boxes into the living room only._

_One more thing, please do not be upset but Bill called me last night looking for you and I did not tell him anything. I figured it was up to you to tell him what you want him to know. He did seem very mad so I will warn you now. Just remember that you are under my protection and no one will harm you._

_I love you and be careful_

_Eric_

Well, that settles the issues of how I'm going to get all my stuff here. I just need to check my message before I go so I know what to expect when I get home. I pull my phone from my purse and notice 30 missed calls all from Bill. You would think he would give up after the first 5 times and 4 text messages. I had put my phone on silent while I was with Eric because I didn't want us to be bothered. I started in on the voicemail first.

"_Sookie where are you? I went to your house and your Gran said you left to go out and didn't say when you'd be back or where you were going. Please call me back"_

"_Sookie please call me back you have me worried now. Sam says you took the night off and didn't tell him why. Call me back."_

"_I have checked with all your friends and none of them have seen you or heard from you since yesterday or earlier today. Call me NOW."_

"_CALL ME NOW or ELSE!"_

WOW, he has never talked to me like that before. What a jerk. I'm glad I made the deal with Eric now. The other 26 voicemails were all from him and got worse with the last one being at 230am.

"_If you are anywhere near Eric so help me you'll live to regret your mistake."_

I left that one on my voicemail for Eric to hear when I got back because I feel we're going to have trouble with Bill. I go to check by text next.

**BILL: Sookie where are you?**

**JASON: Sookie you ok Bill just came by looking for you but I didn't tell him where you were.**

**TARA: Bill stopped by, but your secrete is safe.**

**SAM: Bill came to ask if you were working tonight, but I said you took the night off.**

Only Jason and Tara knew what I was doing and I'm glad they didn't tell him and he didn't think to glamour my friends. I quickly texted Jason, Tara, and Sam back letting them know I was fine and would explain when I got back home today.

I grabbed the envelope and put it in my purse. I quickly cleaned the kitchen then headed for the garage. Stepping into the garage my jaw drops. "OMG!? That is the sweetest ride I have ever seen. I will only need to make one trip now. This is great."

On the way back home I made list of everything I needed to do. I already stopped at the U-Haul store before leaving Shreveport to get boxes and tape for packing. Good thing I have that card from Eric. First, I need to talk with Gran and pack all my stuff. After that I will stop off and talk to Sam, and since Tara and Lafayette will be working I can tell them at the same time. When I pulled up to Gran's I saw Jason's truck and was relieved to see him there because he could help with loading the truck.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Jason and Gran eating lunch. "You want anything to eat?" Gran asked.

"Nah, I've already eaten, but thank you." I sat down at the table anyway. "I'm moving to Shreveport today. To start working for this guy Eric. He has offered me a place to live and protection from Bill." I left the parts out about the blood exchanges and him being a vampire and all that stuff. I only told the necessary parts.

"How's the pay? What are the hours going to be like?" Jason started questioning.

"The pay is much better than I'm making now. It will be enough I can put money back to go to school. The hours are a little odd and will be working mostly nights." I hope they don't catch on that I'm working for a vampire.

"Well, dear if you feel this is what you want then go for it and if he's going to protect you from Bill then that is good. After what he said last night I was worried about you." Gran said.

"Oh Eric will definitely protect me from Bill and after last night I don't want a thing to do with that jerk. The messages he left for me were threatening enough. I'm going to let Eric listen to them when I get back home." I said with anger in my voice that I couldn't hold back.

"You're living with Eric?" Jason never missing a beat.

"For now, he has many guest rooms and the only thing he asked is that I keep the place clean and don't have any guest over without his permission. It save me even more money and I don't have to worry about listening to other people during the day." I was a little worried they would protest about this but seeing them both nod. "Jason would you mind helping me pack my stuff up?"

"Not at all. I have the rest of the day off."

I went out and grabbed the boxes and tape and came back in the house and went up stairs to my room with Jason following me. About 2 hours later we were done and ready to load the SUV. Jason asked "How are we going to fit all this in your car?"

"We're not. Eric loaned me one of his." I explained as he carried down a few of the boxes.

"Wow, the man has great taste I'll give him that."

"I know. His house is so big and nice, I can't wait to lay out by the pool all day if I wanted to." After another half an hour all the boxes were loaded. I was ready to leave to see Sam, Tara, and Lafayette. I needed to tell Sam I was quitting my job. I already knew he wouldn't like it, but I had to.

It was 330pm when I got to Merlotte's. I knew the lunch rush would be over and the dinner rush wouldn't come soon. Sam and Tara were behind the bar cleaning glasses. "Hey there Cher, how you doing? You know you have today off right?"

"Yeah I know. I just came by to talk to you, Tara, and Lafayette if he's here privately"

"Sure, we can all go to my office. I'll get Terry to cover the bar for me." As we walk back to office Sam pokes his head into the kitchen, "Terry can you cover the bar for me for just a bit and Lafayette can you join us in my office?"

As we all get into the office I give some of the details of what's going on. "Sam, this is not going to be easy seeing as I've worked here for some time now, but I've been offered a better job in Shreveport last night that I can't pass up. So I came to tell you I'm quitting." I gave him a moment to let it sink in.

"Does this have anything to do with why Bill came looking for you last night and why you asked off?"

"No, nothing to do with Bill and we are over with. Yes, this has to do with why I asked off work. There is another bar in Shreveport where they need the use of my ability and are going to be paying me quite nicely for it and are offering me protection at the same time. They are even giving me a place to live up there. I will still come down to visit from time to time to see all my friends. This is something I need to do to get away from all these other close minded people around here that think I'm crazy." I really hope I don't lose his friendship over this.

"Well, you got my vote." Lafayette chimed in.

"I'm going to miss you Sook but I'm glad you finally found where you fit in." Tara finally said.

As they both left the room I just stood there watching Sam. "Well if you feel you really need to do this then I'm not going to stop you." He reaches into his desk draw and starts writing on something. "Here is your last check with severance pay. Please consider it a gift for your years of service here. We sure are going to miss you around here."

"Thank you Sam I still hope we can be friends."

"Of course we can still be friends as long as I don't get any trouble from Bill." I could read from his thought he really didn't like Bill from the start.

"You don't have to worry about Bill after tonight." And with that I left.

I made it back home by 430pm and called Alcide like Eric instructed me to and he was here within 20 minutes and had everything unloaded in no time at all into the living room.

It was only an hour before sunset and I wanted to be dressed for Eric. So I decided to carry up a few of the boxes labeled clothing and put them away in the empty closet in his room. After taking a wonderful hot shower, I got dressed in a nice red sundress with white slip on sandals. I then went into the bathroom and did my make-up. After coming back out I notice I only had 10 minutes left so I climbed back in bed and just watched him until he woke up.

When he finally opened his eyes, he had this look of pure lust in them. "I can smell the sunshine on your skin my lover did you manage to get all your errands done today?" I couldn't help but here the purr in his voice when he called me his lover.

"Yes, I have all the boxes of my stuff down stairs, my clothes in the once empty closet over there." I pointed to the closet. "I quit my job at Merlotte's and Sam gave me my last check with severance pay and he's still my friend. I explained most of why I'm moving to Jason and Gran this morning. Thank you for the card and keys. I don't know how I would've done it without them." Then l leaned into capture his lips with a brief kiss. He was having none of that and rolled me on top of him. He noticed the dress I was planning to wear and his fangs clicked in place.

"My aren't we looking delicious tonight." He slowly unzipped the back of the dress and unfastened the bar. He pulled the dress over my body and threw it to the ground.

"Why did I even bother with getting dressed if you were just going to undress me?"

"I like unwrapping my gifts. I see your not wearing any underwear. I like that and can get used to it easily." He moved his hand between my legs, "So wet already and I haven't even touched you yet." _God she is perfect for me in many ways. I can get used to this every night._

"I want you Eric. I need you inside me so bad." That was all it took and I was feeling him lifting me up and then being impelled on his hard cock. He gave me a moment to adjust but I need more so I started grinding my hips against him. "Oh, God Eric more." That must have been all he needed to hear because he grabbed a hold of my hips and started moving faster and our rhythm became as one. He took one of my breasts in his mouth.

_Mmm so good I need to taste her. _

"Go ahead bit me." He did as I said and at the same time I bit into his shoulder. _Mmm he taste so good I need more of him._ The wound closed quickly so I bit harder this time and Eric roared his release as I felt myself tumble over the edge as I continued to suck on his blood.

_That's it take my blood lover. You're MINE!_

After the wound closed I licked the last remains of blood from his shoulder and my mouth as he did the same to my breasts. We cuddled for a while longer. _ You are MINE forever my love. You are truly my mate._

"As you are my true mate as well." I replied back.

"My love I didn't say that out loud."

"I've been hearing your thoughts this whole time? I thought you were talking to me."

"No I didn't say a word, just thoughts. I wonder if it's just mine or all vampires"

"Oh…No no no… They'll kill me for sure." I always knew if I could read vampire minds I would be dead.

"Who would kill you?" He asked and I could feel his worry but I don't know how I just did.

"I just knew that if I could read vampire minds that they would kill me for sure." All of sudden I started to feel this calm come over me and I could think clearly now.

"Relax my love. No harm will come to you now that you are mine." _Can you hear what I'm saying and the feelings I'm sending to you through the bond?_

"Yes, I can hear you and feel the calm and I felt your worry. Why is that?"

"We are connected now and can feel when each other is in danger or among other things. The sharing of the blood may have just increased your telepathy. We shall test it at the club tonight." He must've felt my worry. "Nothing to worry about, you have a 1000 year old vampire to protect you." That's when it hit me about Bill's voicemail.

"You have to hear something I got from Bill last night I think I should have him meet us both at the club to let him know it's over between us both." I go to grab my phone when he nodded.

After hearing the voicemail, "I agree with you my love. Meeting him at the club would be the best idea. But before we go I would like to know if you can communicate to me telepathically."

I open my mind and think, "_This is crazy. I've never projected my thoughts to someone before."_ I look at him for a bit, "Did it work?"

"It's not crazy. It can come in quite handy when dealing with Bill. Now send him a text to meet you at Fangtasia in one hour. Let's get dressed. No shower because I want you to smell like me when he gets there." I blush and put my red dress and bra back on. "You do look lovely in red. Remind me to buy you more clothing in red." He dressed at vamp speed in his usual club attire. I had gotten a text back from Bill within a second saying:

**BILL: If Eric has hurt you in any way it will be his final death. You are MINE!**

I showed Eric and he just laughed at it. We made it to the club in 20 minutes and went in through the employee entrance. Pam was already there in true form. _I figured he would've taken longer to get in tonight, must have business to deal with._ "Hello, Master have business tonight?" she said in a dry tone. _ I really hate these vermin, but we do make good money._

"Yes, I do Pam. When Bill comes in show him directly to my office and my attorney is going to be dropping by for Sookie's contract to sign. That is all."

"He already came by and I put the contract on your desk to look over."

"Thank you Pam. Oh and Pam have you notified everyone of Sookie's status?"

"Yes Master I have." With that she was gone.

"Now, could you hear her?" he looked at me for a moment.

"Yes, she hates the vermin but loves the money they bring in." I say quickly.

"This is very good. Later we will see if you can project your thoughts to Pam ONLY because I can trust her with this secrete and we will do this at our home."

_I love it when you call it our home._ He just gave me a small smile and kiss on my head. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Pam came in first then a very angry Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

Sookie's POV

As soon as Bill walked in I was overwhelmed with his thoughts. _She smells of Eric he's going to pay for this. This has ruined my mission for the Queen. She was to be mine. Yeah sure the Queen was going to turn her but she was to be my little sex slave. Eric will pay, the Queen will see to that._

After hearing all that my anger rose and I know Eric felt it because I could feel his hand grab mine. _ Eric he was to turn me over to this Queen and she was going to turn me against my will. Then Bill was going to use me as a sex slave._ After sending Eric the message the anger I felt was replaced with pure rage. Which I could only guess was Eric's.

"Bill so nice to see you." Eric greeted him.

"Cut the crap Eric. Sookie is MINE! Like I said the last time I was here and yet you still stole her from me." I could tell Bill had venom coursing in his words and was out for blood.

"She came to me willingly and renounced your claim you had on her last night. Why is it that you came to my area again anyway Bill and don't lie because I can tell when you are?"

_I was here 6 months before making my presence known to you by order of the Queen. _"To claim my family's home again"

_He's lieing he had been here 6 months watching me by order of the Queen._

"Lies, I had other vampires in that area making tribute to a maenad during that time and caught your scent I had just hoped you would've made you're self known."

_Shit I hadn't thought about others in the area_

I thought to Eric _Good one my love._ He sent me a wave of love through the bond. I simply smiled at Bill.

"Now tell me the real reasons you're here in my area Bill or do I need the Magistrate involved in this. Seeing as you are upsetting my soon to be bonded and mate. We have already signed a contract. _ He doesn't need to know that we still have to go over it. _My only reply to this was a simple node.

"You seriously want to be his pet forever and do as he says when he says." _That was to be my job. _ I didn't need to repeat that to Eric because he already knew Bill's intentions after giving me to the Queen.

"He defiantly treats me better than you ever have. As for the pet part he treats me as his Queen as an equal. I am his true mate. I gave myself to him willingly last night. I felt a connection to him. That I don't feel for you Bill Compton, Who do you think you are ordering me around like I'm your pet. Oh yeah I got your messages last night and all orders. You no longer have any hold over me because we are done Bill." I was so angry with him and just had to let it all out and was glad Eric let me.

_This changes nothing the Queen will over ride this before the bond is complete and she will be MINE again. _ In his heated rage he actually let the cat out of the bag. "Oh yeah, well the Queen will step in before the bond is complete and you will be MINE!" _Shit I fucked up she and Eric wasn't to know that part._

_He just fucked up. It will only take one more exchange and then the bond will be complete. We can do this tonight after the bar closes if you're up to it that is. _Eric thought to me. "Well Bill it seems you have lied about why you are in my area and as suck I have the authority to punish you as I see fit. Pam lock him in the basement with the silver chains so Sookie and I can complete the bond and I can inform the magistrate of these matters."

_Oh I'm going to love this. _"Come Bill, I'm much older than you so don't try to fight me on this one."

As they left I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Pam really enjoys torturing someone doesn't she?"

"More than you know. Maybe someday she will tell you her story because it is not mine to tell. Do you feel better now my love?" he asked as he cupped my face. I leaned into his touch because it was so comfortable and that was what I needed right now was comfort.

"Make love to me tonight when we get home?"

"Whatever you need my darling love." He hugged me close to him for a while until there was a knock at the door. "Enter"

"Master, will you be entertaining the vermin tonight?" _I hope so because it's getting rowdy out here._

"Yes, Pam we just have the contract to go over and we will be out."

_I think I like this new side of him. I have never felt him so happy before._

"She likes this side of you and likes the fact that you are truly happy now."

"I'm glad she approves of you and our bond. I think the two of you will enjoy shopping together for your new clothes for the club." I grimaced at the thought of shopping.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I just hate shopping and on top of that the idea of spend your money."

"Hey enough of that don't worry and like I said what's mine is yours now. I have plenty of money so don't worry about making me broke." I laughed at that and gave him a passionate kiss before going over the contract.

As we went over the contract I noticed a few changes. The pay was $500 per night and if travel was needed all expenses would be paid plus an additional $10,000. The blood exchanges were an every night thing in the privacy of his house. I was to live with him as long as I kept it clean. I was also free to hire a cook during the day and Alcide was to be my bodyguard when I went out for the day. At night I was to join him at Fangtasia to read the minds of the customers. _I was glad he left out the part of vampires._ I would dress in appropriate attire for the club to go with the atmosphere. _I can do that._ Let no other vampire but himself feed from me and same goes for Eric he will feed from no one other than Me. All financial funds are now shared equally. No guest at the house without prior permission and limited to living room, pool, downstairs bathroom and kitchen only. Anything else we can talk about later and come to an agreement.

Wow, that was a lot to process in such a short time. I already knew a lot of it. "Why the bodyguard and cook?"

"I want to make sure you are protected at all times during my day rest. Especially now that we know the Queen is after you. The cook, you'll get to interview them and I want to make sure you don't skip any meals. The cook will stay in one of the guest rooms so they can be close by when you need them. I too will pay them well $300 per week since I'm providing a place to live and all."

"I might all ready have a cook in mind. He's really good and a great friend. Before you get all jealous he's gay. His name is Lafayette. He's been looking for a better job than Merlotte's for some time now and to be closer to his mother. He can visit her at nights when we are gone." I could tell Eric was thinking about this long and hard.

"Okay you go and talk to him about it and see what he says. If he agrees then he's got the job anything for my love."

"Then I agree with the rest of the contract and where do I sign?"

"Right there." He pointed to the line and I noticed he had already signed it and had it notarized. He really does have my best interest at heart. "Now my dear it's only a matter of filing a copy with the magistrate and finishing the bond and that is that. Let's go out to sit on our thrones shall we?"

I follow Eric to the main part of the club and put up my shields because I don't want to be overwhelmed. As we sit down the fangbangers start coming up to Eric. I don't have to read their thoughts to know what vile things they are thinking. All he did the whole time was kick them away. _Try and read some of the vampires for me._

I start the process of lowering my shields and focus on just the vampires. It was easy because they had a blue glow to their mind. All it was about was feeding and sex. Two minds stuck out however, a female and a male. The female was thinking,_ I guess he won't be fucking me anymore. _She was a striper on a pole. The male was behind the bar and was thinking, _As long as Ginger keeps her mouth shut Eric will never know I'm taking money from the bar._

_Who is the male behind the bar?_

_His name is Longshadow and hasn't been working here long and is new to my area. Why?_

_Because he said as long as Ginger keeps her mouth shut you'll never know he's taking money from the bar. _Just then a new waitress comes up and introduces herself as Susan.

"Master and Mistress, I'm Susan your new personal waitress." I scan her mind and find no ill or vile thoughts toward us only sexual thoughts of Pam. "How may I serve you tonight?"

"I'll take a gin and tonic please." I respond politely.

As she walks away Eric asks, "Why so polite?"

"Because, she's in love with Pam and not you. Also, she has no vile thoughts of us and is completely loyal to Pam." Eric takes out his phone and tarts texting away.

**ERIC: Pam thank you for the replacement Sookie is happy.**

**PAM: Your most welcome Master.**

"Eric, do you mind if I text Lafayette about the job?" I hope he's okay with that. I can tell he's deep in thought about the new news I gave him.

"It's okay my love, go right ahead." I could feel his love for me in our bond and I sent love back to him. I get my phone out and start texting Lafayette.

**SOOKIE: Hey Lafayette, I have a good job offer for you doing the same thing you're doing now.**

**LAFAYETTEE: AND just what will I have to do to get this job and what's it pay?**

**SOOKIE: Move to Shreveport and live in one of Eric's guests rooms. The pay is $300 per week and all you have to do is be my personal cook.**

**LAFAYETTE: You have got to be kidding me right?**

**SOOKIE: NOPE. What do you say? You'll have your nights off and there's a great pool to enjoy as well.**

**LAFAYETTE: Where do I sign up?**

**SOOKIE: Meet me at this little café called the Red Apple Grill at noon tomorrow. I know you have the day off. You'll have to tell Sam you're quitting, but give him a different reason from mine. Tell him you're moving to Shreveport to help your mother because she's getting worse. Besides, this job will give you more time with her as well.**

**LAFAYETTE: Thank you Sookie**

With that done I put my phone away and smile at Eric. "I take it he agreed to take the job."

"Yes, but he's giving Sam a different excuse than mine. I'm meeting him tomorrow at the Red Apple Grill at noon. I'll call Alcide 30-45 minutes before hand to make sure we get there on time." He smiles and kisses the back of my hand.

"I'm glad you agreed to the contract it's for your protection."

"I know. Can I ask you a question and I want a straight answer."

"Go right ahead my love."

"What does it mean to be bonded to you? Because Bill said I would be your pet."

I can tell he's thinking about it for a moment. "I want you to get one thing straight I will never treat you like a pet or sex slave. That is how Bill would've treated you. Now, to answer your other question first no one can touch you without my permission. You become my mate for life. You will start aging slower than others will. You have already strengthened your telepathic ability it could get easier to control. I will feed from only you and have sex with only you. I've already told you about being able to feel each other's emotions. Sookie have you thought much about your heritage?" _Do you know that your part fae?_

"Wow that is a lot of protection and a lot to take in." _What is this about being part fae? _If he went through the trouble of thinking it then he must not want others to hear it.

_I can taste it in your blood. You could develop more powers. I'll have to call an old friend to find out. He's name is Niall Brigant. He's the King of all the fairies and will know more on the subject._

_Oh my I never knew. That would explain why I'm different. When can we meet Niall?_

_Maybe tonight before we finish the bond. Let's go back to the office so I can call him._

We stand and take our leave and head to the office. Once inside Eric gets his phone out and dials the number. "Niall old friend I have a matter that I need your assistance with right away. Can you come to my office?" There was a pause, "Thank you, and see you in a few."

There was a loud *POP* and then a man with long blond hair standing in front of us.

"Hello Niall, Thank you again for coming on such short notice."

"What seems to be so urgent?" Niall looked right at me as if just realizing I was in the room. His eyes went wide with shock. "I see the urgent matter."

"Do you know her sir?"

"Know her? Of course I know her, she is my great granddaughter and next in line for the crown. I have had her guardian Claudine watching her from her birth." Niall had this far away look in his eyes. "This is the first time I've made my presence known to her and have told her what she is."

"With your permission I would like to take her as my mate and bonded. We just wanted to know what this would do to her powers. She can now read vampire minds where she couldn't before."

"I do give my permission as I can see your love for her is genuine and she loves you the same way. You will also make a fine protector. I will still keep Claudine as her guardian during the day. As for her powers she will still come into them as she should but more quickly. You will both share these abilities as well. Hence this is why you both can now communicate telepathically. I suggest this bond be completed soon because I fear trouble is coming." Then just like that there was another loud *POP* and he was gone.

"That was a lot to take in at once." I sat there in shock for what seemed a long time. I felt Eric come and sit down beside me. I start feeling the shock wear off and simply say, "Can we go home?"

"Sure my love."

I was still trying to process everything on the way home and didn't even realize we had stopped until Eric was opening my door. "My love, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have all this new information about my family that I didn't even know and now things are starting to come together."

We walk upstairs to our bedroom and get undressed. I quickly tend to my human needs and decide that a hot shower would help with all the tension I have. I felt Eric coming up behind me and wrap his arms around me and we step into the shower. He slowly starts to massage soap into my hair and all over my body and then after that is washed off I do the same to him. He leans down and slowly starts kissing my neck I turn my head to capture his lips with mine. He slides one hand down my front where he finds my bundle of nerves. I could feel his arousal pressing against my back. "Take me Eric." He didn't need any further invite because before I knew it we were on bench seat in the shower with me on this lap and he was worshiping my whole body. As he grabbed my hips I felt him position himself at my entrance and in one motion he was all in my and I let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, Eric you feel so good inside me." We start moving in a slow rhythm. Thinking of nothing but bringing each other pleasure. I love how he makes love to me.

"Just think we get to have this forever. All you have to do is bite me and I bite you then it will be complete. Is this what you want my love?"

"Yes." I say as I bite down hard into his shoulder and I felt him bite into my neck and we both tumble over the edge as I feel him release inside me and I feel my own release as well.

As Eric turns off the water I get out and dry off and then walk out and crawl into bed. He quickly joins me. "I only have a phone call to make and then we can cuddle and then sleep for the day."

"Can you set me an alarm for 1030am? I'm meeting Lafayette tomorrow."

"Sure."

He grabs his phone to make the call, "Hello, is the Magistrate there?" "Magistrate I have a few matters that require your presence at my club tomorrow night." "Midnight sounds good to me. I will make sure the club is closed and I will have the required witnesses." With that he hangs up. He reaches over and sets the alarm on the night stand clock. "Now where were we my bonded?"

"You were going to hold me all night my loving mate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4**

**Sookie's POV**

Beep Beep Beep

I reach over and shut off the alarm clock and just want to stay in bed with my mate. Letting out a small sigh, "Well guess I better get up can't stay here all day." I go and take care of my human needs and get dressed for the day. I realize I still need to move a few boxes upstairs. I grab a box that says bathroom and take it up. After unpacking it I was able to apply some make-up and decided I would talk to Eric about the other boxes later. They are just books, movies, and nick nacks not sure where he would want me to put them. I also have a few pictures of family I would like to put up.

While I was finishing up cooking my breakfast, I heard a loud *POP* sound. I somehow manage not to drop the plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. Standing there in front of me was this most beautiful woman with long curly brunette hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"Sorry to scare you but Niall said it was okay to show myself to you. My name is Claudine. Nice to finally meet you in person." She sure has the nicest smile I've ever seen.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet my fairy guardian." I say as I start to eat my breakfast. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why didn't you stop the Rattray's from beating me to death. Then Bill having to give me his blood?"

"If I would've stepped in then you would've never met Eric your soul mate and I know what it's like to be without a soul mate. Mine's not yet born and I still have six years before mine is born. But, we fairies grow to maturity quickly then we just stop aging. I'm over 300 years old."

"Wow. How old do you think I'll live?" I'm curious because the thought of getting old and wrinkly scares me and I want to with Eric forever.

"Niall told me that you've already reached maturity so your aging has slowed down much more since your half human and now that you're bonded takes care of that half so you'll stop aging now. So no worries about having him turning you or anything."

That was a big relief because I wasn't sure if I wanted to be turned or not. I get up to clean up my mess in the kitchen and let the dishes dry in the holder. Realizing it was 15 minutes till 11am I called Alcide.

"Morning Alcide I need to meet a friend at the Red Apple Grill today at noon and since you're my bodyguard now can you meet me soon?"

"Sure not a problem I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone and turn back to Claudine. "Sorry about that but I have to make sure I meet my friend. He's going to be my new personal cook. He's name is Lafayette. I think you'll like him. Maybe when we get back we can all enjoy the pool out back?"

"Sure that sounds like fun. You do know the sun recharges fairies powers."

"Do you know what powers I'll gain? Being from the royal line I must have some really powerful ones."

"Well, you have the telepathy and it will get stronger to be able to read all supe minds, not just humans and vampires but also werewolves and shifters and I'm sure you can already read my mind because those tend to be the first ones you hear. Each mind will have a different color. For me humans have no color, vampires are blue, shifters are red, werewolves are purple, and fairies are golden. Go ahead and try to read my mind."

Lowering my shield which I didn't realize I had up. Sure enough I see her golden mind. _You have a beautiful body and are great at protecting your mind. _"You really think I'm beautiful? I didn't even realize I had my shields up. Which it must mean that I'm getting better at controlling my telepathy, if I didn't know I was shielding my mind."

"Oh yeah I forgot witches have a hazel mind and you must be careful around them because they can cast spells in their mind. But you can stop them by projecting directly to them to interrupt them. Which that reminds me of something. You have the ability to project your thoughts to anyone from any distance. All you have to do is think of that person and just project your thoughts to them. It can come in handy in a crisis."

"What other powers should I know about?"

"Teleportation, light blast works great against enemy vampires kills them instantly, telekinesis where you can move objects with your mind. The ability to blend into the scenery around you. That is how I've been able to keep a watch on you for many years. With your vampires blood you'll heal quickly, gain more strength and these will only enhance your fairy abilities. Now your only weaknesses are lemons and iron you must NEVER tell anyone. You'll also be able to take someone else's weakness away without gaining their weaknesses. You can eventually duplicate yourself. Ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins to weaken or kill them. There might be more, but those are the ones I've witnessed Niall use."

"Wow that is a lot of abilities. Do you know which order I'll get them in?" Just then there was knocking at the door. That much be Alcide. "Be right back Claudine that must be Alcide."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'm also to guard you during the day."

I go to the door. "Morning Alcide, we are in the kitchen please join us."

_Didn't know I was guarding two people. _"Thought it was just the two of us." _If there is going to be more than two he better pay me more._

"Alcide this is…"

"I'm Claudine, Sookie's fairy guardian during the day. I have been given this task since her birth as she is next in line for the crown, I'm also to the help her with any new powers she develops."

_Right you must of read his mind._ I projected to her.

_You would be right._

"Well that settles introductions."

"I knew you were important to Northman but not this important."

"Well with this Vampire Queen after me I need all the protection I can get."

_No one said anything about possible day attacks. Better be especially alert. _Alcide thought.

"Now, Sookie if you start to feel any new changes you must let me know mentally okay?"

"What do you mean mentally?" Alcide asked

"Oh that's right you don't know. Well, since you're going to be around me all the time I might as well tell you I can read minds."

_No way._

"Yes way." I said as we made our way to his extended cab truck.

"Well, I'll have to be careful what I'm thinking around you then." Then we were off to the grill.

As we pulled up I can see Lafayette's car with a few boxes already in it. "He must be eager to start the job." We walked into the place and see him sitting in a booth in the back. It had plenty of room for the three of us.

"Good afternoon Lafayette. I saw by the boxes you are ready to move in today."

"I still have a few things to pick up at the old place. I figured I could get them tomorrow. I also didn't want Eric changing his mind. I told Sam last night at closing and I must say he wasn't happy, but he understands why." He looks around at the others around me. "Who are these people with you and especially this handsome one here?"

"Lafayette, please meet Alcide and Claudine they are my bodyguards during the day." I can tell from Alcide's mind he is a werewolf and is very much straight and in a shaky relationship with a girl named Debbie Pelt. "Lafayette he's straight and in a relationship."

"It figures all the handsome ones are taken. However, Shreveport is a big city. Have you guys eaten? Because I'm starving and for once I'm not cooking."

"I'm good and you all go right ahead and order whatever you want it's on me and Eric."

"So you and Eric are a thing now?" Lafayette asked. _Didn't take her long to move on from Bill but I can tell she's happy and he does treat her well._

"Yes we are and when we get back home I'll explain how things are." Just then the waitress comes up and takes our orders.

We all make small chit chat over lunch. When we are done I pay the bill and with Lafayette following us we head back home. On the way back Claudine asked, "Do you really think it wise to tell him about you and Eric and Eric being a vampire?"

"May be Eric should tell him when he gets up, your right Claudine and Alcide do you think it is okay to explain to him what I am and what you both are?" Alcide gives me this odd look.

_How does she know what I am?_

"I know what you are Alcide because you mind has a different color. You're a werewolf." I say the last part as a whisper.

"I feel that will be okay because he will be around all the time and we will be working with your powers at the house."

"And I don't see any harm in that as well as long as he doesn't let it out, because we haven't come out like the vampires have."

It was 130pm when we got back home. I gave Lafayette a brief tour of the home and showed him which room was his. He started unloading his boxes with Alcide's help to make it quicker. With both Alcide and Claudine there I gave him a quick explanation of what I am and what to expect. I let Claudine explain what she was and Alcide explain what he was and he gave strict orders not to let anyone know what he was. I left the part out about Eric. Eric can fill him in on that when he wakes up. Just then there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone else today and as far as I knew no one knew where Eric lived but us and Pam. So I go to the door with Alcide right behind me. "Hello can I help you?"

"My name is Bobby, I'm Mr. Northman's day man, and he has instructed me to bring Lafayette's contract over so he can go over it." _Since when does Mr. Northman have white trash living in his house?_

Plastering my nicest smile on, "Thank you, is that all?" _I sure hope so I can't stand this guy any longer._

"No, here are some boxes with more cooking supplies and bags of food that you'll need for your new cook." _Just let me pass and get this over with so I can get on with my other duties._ "Can I bring them in?"

"Sure whatever gets you out of here faster. Alcide can you please help this poor man with the items?"

"Lafayette your kitchen supplies and our food have just arrived. Do you want to set them up how like?"

_Great, even more trash in the house. What is Mr. Northman thinking? I thought he had better taste than this._

I had just about enough of his thoughts and the next thing I know I had Bobby pinned against the wall. Claudine came in into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about and knew I had gained my telekinetic powers.

"Sookie what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think I just gained one of my new powers, the telekinetic power one. One moment I was hearing all the bad things he was thinking about Lafayette and myself. I felt my anger rise and couldn't take it anymore. Then the next thing I knew I threw him against the wall."

"Well, first you need to just relax and see if that puts him down."

I focused on calming down and then I hear a thump. "Alcide, can you please lock him in the basement so Eric can deal with him when he wakes up?"

"Sure can. Anything that upsets you upsets me as well."

After that was done. Lafayette had the kitchen setup to his liking. He looked over the contract. "Well it looks straight forward. Why have no guests unless they go through you?"

"Eric likes his place to be private and wants it kept that way."

"Well, I'll sign it and leave it here for him. We still have three hours until dinner do we want to enjoy the pool?"

"I'm game. What you Alcide and Claudine?"

"I don't have any swim trunks."

"And I don't have anything to swim in either."

"Don't worry. Alcide I'm sure Lafayette has something you can barrow and Claudine I have a suite that will fit you." We all go change and meet back at the pool. I had grabbed a few towels on my way out. Lafayette made a few sandwiches and drinks for snacks. We were all busy having fun and lost track of time we didn't realize it was only 30 minutes before sunset. So we all got out and changed.

"I'll cook you dinner Sookie after I change."

"Sounds good and thank you."

After Alcide and Claudine change they asked where I wanted them to put the wet clothes and I told them to put them in the laundry room and I would take care of them later.

"Well we have to go for now Sookie. I'll be back tomorrow to help you with your new power just try not to blow anyone up." with that she popped out.

"Call me if you need me tomorrow."

"I will but I think I'm going to stay home." He waved bye and left as well.

"Why do they leave at dark?"

"Because, I have Eric protects me at dark."

"Well you go change and your dinner will be ready when you get back."

With that I head upstairs to change into something appropriate for a meeting with a magistrate.

**ERIC'S POV**

I was already getting ready when my love came into the room. I could tell she was very happy. "How was your day my love? I see you enjoyed the pool." I pulled her in for a kiss and it hit me that she smelled even more like a fairy. "Who have you spent the day with?"

"It was just Alcide, Claudine, and Lafayette. Claudine helped explain what kind of powers to expect to gain and that during the day she will help me control them. She said that I can project my thoughts to anyone and how each supe has a different color mind. Distance has no affect on the affect of the projection I just have to think of them and that is all. I also gained a new power today, telekinesis, but I don't know how to use it just yet Claudine will be back tomorrow to help me with that. She did warn me not to blow anything up in the mean time. Oh and your day man Bobby is locked in the basement for you to deal with. Lafayette signed the contract. That about covers the day and at some point we should explain our relationship to him, Lafayette, that is. I figured that you should be the one to do that." She beamed up at me.

"Didn't leave anything out of your full report?" I just laughed.

"I was going to ask what you wanted me to do with the rest of my stuff in the living room."

"How about we take care of that together tomorrow night because the bar is normally closed." She seemed excited by that.

"Really, I would love that."

"I feel I should give you some of my blood before our meeting tonight. That way you'll have more strength and energy to stay up for later." I wiggled by eyebrows. "Now you better finish getting dressed and before you go eat I'll give you my blood. While you eat I'll deal with Bobby and the other prep work I have to do." I say as I finish getting dressed.

"Sounds good to me." A bit later she comes out wearing the same dress I first met her in. "Does this look okay to wear to the meeting?"

"You look amazing. Now come sit with me on the bed." I sit with my back against the head board and I have her sit between my legs. Because I want her to have a lot of my blood I bite into my wrist and put it to her mouth and she starts drinking happily. I can't resist so I bite her neck and only take a little bit. I notice a small glow around us when this happens. I'm filled with so much happiness and love. I can see her memories from the time she is born and then just like that it's gone. My wound is closed and she is licking the last drops of blood and I seal the bite mark on her neck. "Wow that was amazing I saw all your memories."

"I saw yours too." She started to cry.

"Why are you crying my love?" I hug her to me.

"Because you were so lonely."

"I'm not anymore I have you now. Now go eat, it's ready." I'm glad it wasn't because of all the bloodshed, and the other women I have had before her.

"I will. I love you Eric."

"I love you too, Sookie."

As she leaves the room, I get my phone out to call Pam. "Evening Pam. We need to close the bar tonight because the Magistrate is going to be there at Midnight, I also, need you to inform all the vampires in my area to be there as well. Then meet us at my house we have stuff to talk about regarding Sookie."

"Yes Master, I will see that it's done."

Hanging up the phone I head downstairs to deal with Bobby. _What did bobby do to cause him to be locked up my love?_

_He considers Lafayette and myself trash and thought you had better taste than you did._

_Thank you my love_

_Your welcome love_

"Now Bobby, you seem to have upset my mate. That is not a good thing for you."

"I did no such thing. I only did as you told me to do and now all the other duties haven't gotten done." I can tell he was shaking by now.

"You see I can tell you're lying because my mate can hear everything you were thinking. She doesn't like it when people call her and her friends trash and I don't like when you judge my taste." I could smell the fear in his blood now.

"Look into my eyes Bobby. You are going to leave here and forget what I've told you about my mate. You are to treat my mate and her friends with the same respect as you do me. You will also never ever judge me or what I do. Are we clear Bobby?" he simply nods his head. "Now I'm going to release you and you are to go out of my house and forget how to get back here." With that done I let him leave. I go back upstairs and to the kitchen to find Sookie and who I guess is Lafayette talking. "Did I miss anything?" I feel my child arrive. Then a brief moment later hear the door open and close.

"Nah, we were just talking about my…" she stopped and was looking behind me.

"Pam, you know Sookie but please meet Lafayette her friend and now her personal cook." I knew Sookie was about to say power and was why she stopped. "Are you done eating my love?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now we can all go into the living room and talk. Lafayette please join us."

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you. I'll explain in a bit." After we are all gathered in the living room I start explaining to Lafayette that Pam and I are vampires.

"Sook what is with you and vampires?"

"He's completely different than Bill. Bill had plans to kidnap me, turn me over to some Queen, then use me as a sex slave. Eric and I have a connection much deeper and he protects me."

"Sookie and I are true mates and it's rare for a fairy and vampire to be mates, but her great grandfather, who is King of the Fairies, gave me permission last night to complete the bond. She will still be able to take the crown when that time happens. From what we have been told, now that she has hit maturity and is bonded to a vampire will stop aging without being turned."

"Dang Sook, I knew Bill was wrong but not that wrong. I'm happy you have found your true mate. Now I understand the day protection and also glad you won't have to be turned."

I knew Pam couldn't stay silent for long, "What do you mean she's a fairy? Does she have any gifts?"

"Yes, she is only half fae and yes she does have powers. For now she only has two. She can read all minds and project her thoughts. She also just gained the ability to move objects with her mind. She is still currently working on that one." I gave her a moment to recover from what seemed a little shock.

"So she can hear what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yes, Pam we will go shopping soon." My Love responded for me.

"Eric said you can also project thoughts."

It was quiet for a bit of time. "Okay ladies no private chats with us all in the room." I was starting to feel left out.

"Don't worry guys we were just talking about a future shopping trip that we need to have."

"I knew you two would get along with each other."

"Would you mind if I join you two lovely ladies on the shopping trip because it's my favorite hobby as well."

"Pam, I don't mind and he does have good taste."

"Sure."

"Now, my Love did Claudine say you could only project to one at a time?"

"No, only that I needed to focus on who I wanted to project to."

"How about you try all of us. Can you do that?"

"I can try." _Can you all hear me?_

As in unison "Sure can."

"Wow this is big." Pam replied.

"And can be very handy. Well Lafayette we have a meeting at the club and it will be late when we get back. As your contract states you have the times we are at the club off. So I guess you have the rest of the night off. I have lots of movies to choice from if you like."

"Thank you, but I have unpacking to do."

"Good night Lafayette see you in the morning."

"Night Sook."

With that we were off to the club to start the meeting.

**AN: Sorry to leave you all hanging but I hope to have the next chapter up today if not tomorrow. Please review they help keep me motivated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Lemon warning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

**Sookie's POV**

We arrived at the club about an hour earlier than the meeting was to take place. We head back to the office so Eric can go over the bar books quickly. Usually he leaves this for his accountant to do, but he keeps a personal set in the office. He wanted solid proof on Longshadow without reviling my gift. "Pam, would you go downstairs and check on our quest please."

"Yes Master"

"Anything I can do the help you with?"

"Sorry, my love just relax there on the couch." I sit down. I thought about what Pam was doing downstairs and getting angry and worried at the same time, suddenly a bottle of True Blood exploded on the shelf.

"What was that?" Eric looked shocked.

"I was just thinking about Bill and was worried about the meeting and then I looked over at the shelf. I'll try to stay calm. Maybe that was what Claudine warned me about."

"Well I did feel your anger so maybe it's triggered by anger in some way. Ah hah! I found what I needed to get Longshadow."

"What's that?" Just then there was a knock on the door. "The Magistrate is here."

"Enter."

I rise to move behind Eric to feel safer. _She doesn't need to be here. Eric knows better than to have humans at these dealings._

"Good evening Magistrate."

_Eric, he wants to know why I'm here._

"Please let me introduce my bonded and mate. This is Sookie Stackhouse-Northman."

_Now that explains everything and is okay._ "Pleasure to meet you my dear, now why am I here?"

"Several reasons your honor. First, I have an employee that has been stealing from me from the time he started working for me with the help of my accountant. I can hire new employees, but I want this vampire Longshadow punished. Second, there was a vampire, William Compton, by orders from the Queen to be sent to my area six months ago but failed to report in during such time and make his mission known to me, because his mission was to obtain my now bonded mate. He had made threats on her life just recently as well."

"How did you learn of all this, do you have solid proof?" _I can tell he would of the first but not sure of the second._

_Eric he doubts your evidence on the second claim._

"On the first matter I have my book work to show where all revenue increased in all areas except the bar at the time I hired him and continued to decline as for the second matter I had other vampires pick up his scent in the area before he presented himself during that six months. As for the plot on my bonded well that is a little tricky. If I tell you, you must keep this a secret between us."

_Eric you think this is wise?_

_It's the only way my Love._

_Okay I trust you._

I could tell he was thinking about it for a moment_. What possibly could be so important to keep such a secret? _"You have my word, but what is so important?"

"You see my bonded is not just human. She is part fae with currently only two powers. One has developed quite nicely and the other not so much because she just got it today. The more developed power is the ability to read all minds including vampire minds and project thoughts from any distance. My Love, please show the Magistrate your telepathic ability only."

_He has got to be kidding me._

_I can tell you he's not kidding you. I can also project my thought to multiple people. Just now both you and Eric are hearing the same thing._

"This could come in handy during tonight's meeting."

"There is more about her. I would like you to issue an edict that she and I are not to be harmed by anyone or it would mean final death."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because, she is next in line for the crown of the fairies and I was given permission to bond to her by the King himself. She will no longer age and will come into even more powerful gifts as you know the royal line has."

"I see your point. As it is nearing time for the meeting I would like to discuss this further after we are done. That is if it's okay with you?" _I might have an opportunity they can't pass up._

_Eric he has an opportunity he wants to offer you._

"Sounds good we will see how things go."

"What happened here?" The Magistrate asked looking at the bloody mess on the floor.

"She got a little carried away with the new power and exploded the bottle."

"I see."

As we walked out I could hear all the vampires in my head but it wasn't overwhelming like it used to be. The Magistrate, Eric, and I went up to sit on the thrones. "Well, I see we are all gathered so let's get this started. Longshadow, please come forward."

_What have I done? Surely he couldn't have known about the money. The accountant made sure to cover it up and I glamoured Ginger last night._

_He doesn't know you found out. He glamoured Ginger last night and had the accountant cover it up._ I projected to both of them as he was coming forward.

"You are charged with embezzlement. How do you plead?"

"Not guilt."

"Liar. Mr. Northman has showed me his personal books and this has stated since you started working here. Now, do you want to change your answer?"

"I was forced to by order of the Queen, because she wants more money from this area."

_He's telling the truth._

"Seven years in a coffin chained in silver for lying to me and robbing from Mr. Northman. You are also to hand over whatever money or assets you have to him as compensation." He was taken away by the Magistrates assistants and put in a coffin and placed in the corner to be handled with later. "Next, can we have William Compton come forward?" Pam comes forward with Bill still in silver hand cuffs. "You have many charges: failure to report to your area sheriff, failure to report your intent for the real reason for being in the area, intent to kidnap the bonded/mate of the area sheriff, and making threats on her life afterwards. How do you plead?"

"Not guilt."

"Please explain yourself because I've received the contract of the bonding, he had vampires in your area six months before your reporting. You still felt you had a claim on her."

_I would like to hear his excuses now. _ Sending my thoughts to them.

"It is true I was here six months before reporting in by order of the Queen but not to let my presence or mission known. She was mine and I told Eric that before he took her from me. Yes, I did make threats on her life after I told Eric she was mine and when she was not home and not answering her phone."

"Eric, did you take her from Mr. Compton?"

"I did no such thing. She came to me willing and renounced herself from Mr. Compton. Saying she was no longer his. That was when we did the contract and the bonding."

"Mr. Compton what do you say. Do you want to change your plea? _I'll never give up without a fight and the Queen will continue to pursue in obtaining her._

_He's not giving up without a fight and the Queen will continue to pursue in obtaining me._

"I change nothing. She's mine and as long as I live I'll keep coming after her." My anger was reaching dangerous levels by this time.

"Then you give me no choice but order your true and final death." As the Magistrate's assistant was about to stake Bill he just exploded. My eyes went wide when I realized what I had done. I really needed to control my anger. I could feel Eric and the Magistrate's eyes on me.

_I'm sorry. I was just so mad at him._

_Its okay my Love. I just hope everyone was thinking it was the stake._ I could feel lust coming from him.

The Magistrate was thinking, _I just hope I don't make her mad. Hope no one saw that._

"Before we end for the night I'm issuing an edict that if any harm comes to Eric Northman or his bonded/mate it will mean the final death to all. That is all everyone have a good night and go about your business." Eric a moment in your office." We all get up and head back to the office.

"Pam. See that Ginger gets this mess cleaned up before we open again on Tuesday night. Then join us in my office."

After we get into the office Eric taking a sit behind his desk and pulling me into to his lap. The Magistrate, taking the chair in front of the desk and Pam coming in shortly after that and takes a seat on the couch. "Well, I would like to thank you for making my job easier out there. That is quite the gift you have with the projecting the thoughts. However, I wasn't expecting you to blow Mr. Compton up at the end. It was quite a show of power."

"You caught that part, did ya? It seems I'm still having problems getting a hang of my new power yet." I lower my head ashamed of my actions.

Eric brings my chin up to meet his eyes, "There is nothing to be ashamed of my Love. I believe the Magistrate was paying you a compliment."

"Yes, indeed I was. In fact, I would like you to do some work with me on some harder cases we get. Of course, Eric will join you, I would pay all your expenses and also pay you $15,000 per case we use your services. What do you say?"

_This is up to you my Love I will support your choice._

After thinking about it for a moment, "What kind of cases, how much notice will I be given, how far will we be traveling?"

"Mostly cases involving Kings and Queens. We might have one or two tribunals. Those are several cases for the state. Tonight was just a meeting. I will give you at bear minimum 48 hour notice. You will be required to travel all over the United States."

"Wow, I've never been outside my little area. As long as Eric will be with me for protection and I will also require my day security team. I would love the travel. That seems enough time notice to make arrangements." I look at Eric and he nods at me.

"I think I can arrange for your day security team to join us as well. Then it's settled. Looks like the first one we will be working on is right here in Louisiana with your Queen. However, it takes us a while to build cases against Kings and Queens. But, we'll be in touch with you." He stands and leaves the room.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Pam says as she stands up. "Normally he's in a very bad mood and inpatient."

"Well, I think Sookie here helped with that, giving him the feedback of their minds." He gave me a little hug.

"It was the least I could do to help."

"I really loved the end where you exploded Bill my Love."

"That was you." Pam replied with shock in her voice.

"Guilty. I just don't have my other power under complete control yet so instead of moving objects, they just explode."

_I'll show you what's going to explode when we get home. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. _I could feel him getting hard under me.

_Hope you keep that promise Mr. Northman._

"Well, if we're done tonight I'm going home."

"Night Pam." We both say.

"Well, handsome you ready to go home?" I say with lust in my voice.

"I'm more than ready." To show how ready he was he grinds his hips into my backside sending a shiver of pleasure up my spine. _Hope we make it home. I wonder how long we will go tonight. _ I think to myself.

After locking up we head home. I'm glad to see that Lafayette was already in bed. I must not have been moving fast enough for Eric because he picks me up and using his vampire speed we were in our room. The lust I was feeling from him was so over powering. That it only fueled my own lust. "Have I told you how hot you look in that dress?" He says as he puts me down.

"Don't you really mean how hot I would look out of this dress?"

_God where has this sex kitten been?_

"No where just needed the right owner to take claim of me." With that he unzips the dress and it falls to the floor revealing my completely naked body.

"If I knew you were that ready for me I wouldn't have worn so many clothes."

"Yeah you are a little over dressed." I grab his shirt and rip it open. "Don't worry you can always buy a new one, but leave the tie on." He makes fast work on taking off the rest of his clothes. "Now, come over here and have a seat on the bed." I tug a little on the tie and lead him to the bed. Once he's on the bed he goes to grab me. "I don't think so. Your job is to just sit there and enjoy this." He props himself up on his elbows while I kneel down in front of him. As I slowly take him into my mouth. I look up at him and see his eyes roll back. "Look at me Lover." While looking at him the whole time I take him the rest of the way in using my hand for the part that wouldn't fit. Moving my mouth and tongue up and down his long hard shaft faster and sucking a little harder with each time I come up. _You like this my Love?_

_Yes, don't stop. I didn't know you could get even better._

I could feel he was getting close to his release. _Cum for me Love I want to taste you. _I continue for a bit longer and then I feel him release deep in my mouth and I swallow every drop he had. Who knew he would taste so sweet.

"No o one has ever done that to me before." He admitted.

"Well, I guess you just needed to have the right person."

"Now, it's my turn to have some fun with you." He picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed. He moved up my body and captured my lips with his. I ran my tongue over his fangs and he released a moan. He moved to my neck leaving butterfly kisses along the way. He then moved to my breast starting out by sucking and nipping on one while massaging the other one.

_Eric this is curl I need more. _

_Patients my Love you had your fun. Now I'm having mine. _He switched his attention to the other breast. I let a moan escape my lips. He then moves on down leaving kisses on the way. He reaches my core but moves to leave kisses on the inside of my right thigh and then the left thigh. "Mmm…You smell so sweet my dear." With that he started licking my hot core alternating between licking, nibbling, and sucking on my clit.

"Oh God Eric…" The words were lost because just then he inserted two fingers and begun moving them in and out making it harder to talk _I'm going to cum._

_Then cum for me my Love. _Before I knew it I was seeing stars. As I lay there panting, "Oh, we are not done yet my Love. Get on your hands and knees and face the headboard." I did as he told me. I feel him positioning himself at my entrance and in one quick motion he was all the way in me. "That's my girl take it all." After a bit he starts to pick up speed. He pulls my upper half up where my back is pressing against him. I tilt my head to the side giving him access to my neck and he holds his wrist out in front of me. _Drink from me my Love. _Just as I bite into his wrist and he bits into my neck we both climax at the same time.

"Wow. That was amazing. Who knew blowing up my ex would bring out my inner sex kitten." Rolling over to cuddle up to my love I asked. "Want to shower with me?"

"Of course I do."

After another round in the shower, we finally crawled in bed a little before dawn. "This has been an amazing night and tomorrow I get to work with my new power with Claudine and then spend a relaxing night at home with you."

"Yes, I have to agree it has been an amazing night. I finally found someone who can keep up with me in bed. I can't wait to see your progress on your new power. Just try not to blow too much of my stuff up. You'll have show me when I get up tomorrow. We can take our time putting your stuff away. Did you and Pam set a date on when to go shopping and where? I seemed to have been left out of that talk."

"Yes, we plan to go Monday night to the mall since the bar is closed and we already had plans for tomorrow night. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds fine with me. Since your new card hasn't arrived yet just keep using mine. Oh one more thing since I no longer have a day man to get the shopping done, you and Lafayette will need to do that."

"That sounds fine with me. I didn't like him anyway and I prefer getting my own food and stuff."

"Well, then it's settled. Now let's get's some sleep."

**AN: Already working on the next chapter and it will be up in the next day or so. I have a busy week ahead of me. Please continue to review. I love your ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6**

**Sookie's POV**

I wake up feeling refreshed as always and ready to start my day. I'm really excited today because I get to work with my new power. I look over at the clock and realize it's 1230 in the afternoon. "Wow, I slept later than I normally do." After giving Eric a quick kiss. I head to the bathroom to tend to my human needs I get dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt and head downstairs. As I get closer to the kitchen I hear people talking. When arriving I see Claudine and Lafayette just talking away at the table and drinking tea and water.

Claudine greats me first, "Good morning sleepy head."

"What would you like to eat, because I know you've got to be starving? It was almost dawn when you two got home last night."

"Morning to you both and since it is lunch time how about a burger and fries. Claudine are you hungry?"

"That sounds good to me."

"All right three burgers and fries coming up."

Claudine turned to me and asked, "So what happened last night?"

"Well, I kinda blew Bill up." I continued on explaining my emotions at the time and how he was about to be staked anyway.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do today and I think it will be outside the house. Don't worry I brought some cups with sand in them to make them heavy enough." She explained. "You just need to learn how to use the power when you're not angry."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh, I almost forgot Niall wanted me to bring you this." Claudine reached into her bag and pulled out a small box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out silly."

Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was on a golden chain and had a perfectly rounded deepest blue stone in the center and holding it in place was swirls of gold that shot off in different directions. "This is beautiful. What is it for?"

"It has many different qualities. First, it is the royal symbol of the Sky Fae. Second, it will help keep your energy charged as long as you spend some time in the sun every other day. If you're ever in trouble and are in need of more energy you can use this. Third, it will help you focus your power. Last but most important, when you start teleporting it will allow you entry into the realm of the Sky Fae at anytime and also allow you to teleport more than just you here in this realm. This necklace belonged to your great-grandmother. But she was killed in the fae-vampire war a long, long time ago. No this was before your vampires' time." That was when I noticed the ring wearing.

"Does that ring do the same thing for you?"

"Yes, but it's only given to guardians. Did Niall tell you that we are family as well?"

"No, I just thought you were my guardian."

"Well, we are cousins and you have another cousin he is here on earth. His name is Claude, he's my brother. He runs a very successful strip club here in Shreveport. He has been here on earth for quite some time. He gave up his title as guardian but will be willing to help out if we ever need him."

I could tell she missed him very much. "You could go visit him at nights now that I have a protector at nights."

That seemed to bring a smile to her eyes, "I would love that."

"I'm always up to going to the clubs and I have my nights off."

"So see you won't be alone."

"They do have male strippers there too; they are fairies that have also decided to stay as well to help him run the club. Maybe we could go tonight that is if you don't have plans."

"Sugar, I would love to but I already have plans tonight but maybe tomorrow night. Our food is ready."

"Then it's a date."

"That would mean Eric and I have the house to ourselves. That sounds like so much fun."

"What do you guys have planned?" Claudine asked.

"We are just going to finish unpacking my stuff."

"Sure you are."

"Lafayette, I won't be having any of that talk."

"I heard you two this morning or last night when you came home. It was hard not to."

"Well, sleep with some music playing or get some ear plugs."

After eating we all go outside and get started to work with my new power. When we get out there I see sever glasses set up on one side of the table with another table on the other side with a plastic bag in between the two tables. Seeing the questioning look I had on my face. "Well unless Eric wants to put a sand box in I thought this was the best idea to catch the sand. "

"Sounds good to me let's get started."

"Now, Lafayette you might want to stand behind me. Sookie focus on your emotions and stay calm. Look at one glass at a time and try to move to the other table."

I take a deep breath and look at the first cup. At first nothing happened. Then it started to rise in the air and while still looking at it I imaged it moving to the other table. Then doing the same process of looking at the cup, I thought of it sitting on the other table and when it was there. I jumped saying, "I did it on my first try. That felt much better than being angry and exploding things up."

"Now try moving two glasses."

"Okay, I think I can do that." I started with the same process of looking at two of the glasses, but this time keeping my focus on the glasses the whole time as I moved them to the other table and sat them next to the other one. "I did it again."

"Tell me Sookie, did you take your vampire's blood again last night?"

"Yes, but the first time there was a glow around us and I saw his memories and he saw my past memories. Then we exchanged blood again right about an hour before dawn during sex." I blushed a little after saying that last part.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm starting to think that the blood is strengthening your powers and with the addition of the necklace will make them even more powerful. I'm guessing your powers are going to develop even faster than even Niall expected."

"Is this a good thing?"

"Yes, now let's try something more heavier." She looked around and focused on the pool furniture.

"Now, I promised Eric I wouldn't blow up anything in the house."

"But this isn't in the house."

"Now rearrange the furniture. Put that table and chairs over there. Then after that move the grill over where the table was."

"You sure I can handle all that?"

"I think so."

I start focusing on the table and chairs. They start to rise off the ground and I started to feel the excitement build as they moved to the area she had indicated. Then I went to the heaviest item yet. I did the same process with little to now effort.

"This is wonderful. Niall will like my report. I'm guessing your next power will come in the next day or so. So we will have to monitor you really close." With the help of my new power I made quick work of the dumping the sand into the box, while she stacked the glasses and Lafayette folded up the tables. "Thank you guys for helping with clean up."

"This is becoming easier to use now that I have a handle on it. I know that anger causes things to explode but calm to move is a little easier to do."

"That's right, but if used right you can also explode while staying calm. All you have to do is think about it."

"Really that would be easier than getting angry."

"How did you get all this stuff here?"

"Oh, I teleported it here with me."

"You know, it's still pretty early what do you want to do?"

Looking at the clock and realized I still have three hours before Eric woke up. "How about we go shopping for some business clothes? I was offered a job with the Magister last night. I just have to give Alcide a call." I pull out my cell phone and give him a call. "Hello, Alcide. I know I said I wouldn't be going out today but something came up and I have a few hours free today to go shopping."

"I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Okay see you in a bit. Thank you." After hanging up I tell the others, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course, I wouldn't thing of leaving you alone. Just in case we are late getting back I'm going to head up and leave a not for Eric." I head upstairs and leave a quick note.

_Eric,_

_I'm going on a quick day shopping trip with Alcide, Claudine and Lafayette to get some business clothes. I'll try to be back before sunset. With all my love._

_Sookie_

With that done head back to the kitchen after grabbing my purse. When I get down there I find Alcide already there. "Well I guess we are ready to go." We all head out and got into Eric's SUV because I'm guessing we will need the room. I made sure to lock up the house before leaving.

"Where to?" Alcide asked.

"I know just the place and I can get you the discounts. It's one of the stores I own here. It's call Studio 76." Claudine said.

"I didn't know you owned a store plus being a guardian."

"I have a full staff and only come in from time to time at night to make sure everything is up to par with the latest fashion and the books are right. A girl has to make money right?"

A few hours later and many thousands later, I was shocked at how man outfits I had. I had enough clothes to fully stock my new closet. It was just reaching sunset when we pulled up and Alcide helped bring in all the bags. Claudine and Alcide said their goodbyes and Lafayette started dinner saying it would be a surprise after all I did buy him some new clothes. I was carrying all the bags upstairs just to be met with Eric who took them all from me. "Did you buy the store by Love?"

"No, but I thought that since I was going to be working more with the Magister I should have more business clothes. I felt a little under dressed last night."

"But you looked perfect to me."

"I know, but we will be meeting Kings and Queens. Don't worry, I only spent a few thousand and we went to Claudine's store so she gave me discounts."

"Well, at least you don't spend as much as Pam does on just shoes. Well let's start with getting these put away." After a bit of time and him seeing some of my new power he was very happy. "I see you have made progress with your new power very quickly today."

"Yes, Claudine gave me this necklace and she also thinks that with your blood that I'll develop my other powers quicker than expected." That was when he noticed the necklace around my neck. I didn't know if she wanted me to tell anyone about what it meant.

"That is the royal necklace of the Sky Fairies and has many properties. I would keep that hidden when we are around other vampires because it makes you smell more like a fairy. Claudine will have to show you how to mask your scent when around vampires. I'm sure as your powers grow so will the smell. I can tell already you smell stronger than last night. If she doesn't know then Niall will know he has mastered it. I might have to just call him tonight just in case. Is that okay with you? I know Pam hasn't gained as much self control as I have."

"Sure. That is fine with me. I would enjoy seeing my great-grandfather."

Eric pulled his phone out and made the call. "Niall it seems we are in need of your assistance." There was a pause, "We will see you in a few minutes."

Like last time there was a loud *POP* "Great-granddaughter how are you this fine evening? Claudine says you have mastered your new power. That is wonderful. How can I help you?"

"We need a way to hide my scent. Eric said my fairy scent is stronger than last night since I've mastered my new power and you gave me the necklace. Which thank you for bestowing it on me."

"It belongs to you my dear. It belonged to my wife and when she passed away, it was to be handed down to the next female heir and that is you. Now as for hiding your scent, you know how you put a shield around your mind?"

"Yes."

"Well, picture that same shield around your whole body."

"But what will happen when I lower my shields to listen to minds?"

"You'll still be able to listen to them but you can filter them easier. Why don't you try it now. I'm sure Eric can smell you but not me." He nodded to confirm.

I pictured by shield covering my whole body and then tried to read Eric's mind. It was clearer. _Wow, she picked that up quick._

"I know it worked because I could still read Eric without my scent escaping."

"You are going to be great when you come into your full powers dear. Now as much as I hate to leave I have royal court to deal with. It was lucky you caught me before it started."

"Thank you great-grandfather." With that there was a loud *POP* and he was gone. "I can't wait to be able to teleport."

"Why is that?"

"Claudine said that now that I have the necklace I can go to the realm of the Sky Fae and see him whenever I want. I can also teleport here on earth with others with me. It will come in handy for travel. Now let's head downstairs, my dinner is getting cold and we have boxes to work on." I reach up and give him a passionate kiss.

When we get downstairs, the smell of fried chicken was the first thing that hit me. "Lafayette this smells great and you did all the fixings. Thank you, Gran would be happy that you're taking such good care of me. Oh my, I forgot to go see her yesterday. I promised I would come see her on Sundays. I'll give her a call after dinner."

"I'm glad he's feeding you well. Take all the time you need we have all night to work on your boxes."

"I'm heading back to Bon Temps to get more of my stuff so I can stop in and see Sam, Tara, and Jason for you if you want?"

"Thank you Lafayette."

After finishing my dinner, I head to the living room and get my cell phone out to call Gran to give her an update on how things are going.

"Hello."

"Hey Gran."

"Hey Sookie. How are doing? I was a little worried when you didn't show up yesterday."

"I'm sorry, everything is okay. Eric and I had a very important meeting to attend to last night and tonight he's going to help me unpack the rest of my boxes. How's Jason?"

"He's doing okay. They still think he was the one that killed those two girls. But Tara gave him an alibi for the night Dawn was killed. Did you know Jason and Tara were together?"

"No, I didn't know that." That was news to me but I knew she had a thing for him since they were kids.

"Well, they are seeing each other on a regular basis. Hope you don't mind but I let Tara move into your old room. Her momma attacked her again. Poor dear has had a rough life."

"No, I don't mind at all Tara and I have always been like sisters."

"Between her and Jason they help me keep this place going. Jason come by and mows the lawn after work. She sure has been a good thing for him."

"Well, Gran I have to go and I promise to come by soon either during the day or at night, but I'll call first."

"Okay dear, you're always welcomed and I would like to meet Eric sometime because I would like to meet the man who is taking care of my dear Sookie."

"Alright Gran, oh and you don't have to worry about Bill because he's no longer with us."

"Well, that's good."

"Night Gran."

"Night Sookie."

After hanging up Eric gives me a look of pure happiness. "I'm glad she's happy with the arrangement. She truly cares about you very much. I would like to meet her as well."

"Really?"

"Maybe, I could take a night off this week or show up at the club late."

"I would love that." I jump in his lap and give him a hug.

Just then Lafayette comes in, "Well, the kitchen is all cleaned up so I'm heading out to Bon Temps."

"Have fun Lafayette. We'll still be up when you get back." I said

"I'm sure you will." He said with a big smile on his face as he headed to the door.

"What was that all about?"

"He kind of heard us last night having sex." I blushed. "I told him he could either turn up music or wear ear plugs."

"Well he can get used to that." Eric said as he gave me a kiss. I deepened the kiss only having to come up for air.

"We have boxes to do and if we remain like this they won't get done." I get up and I hear Eric groan in protest.

"Let's start on the boxes of movies and CDs. What you already have I'll let Lafayette go through. Then what he doesn't want or already has we can sell at a local store."

"Sounds good to me, maybe Pam would like to go through them too."

**Lafayette's POV**

After leaving Shreveport I head to Merlotte's first because I know that's where I'll find Sam, Tara, and Jason. A little while later I'm pulling up into the parking lot. I still park in the employee parking lot because I see they are busy. The first to greet me was Arlene "Decided working for a vampire wasn't your cup of tea?" How did she know I was working for a vampire, only Tara knew about that?

"Oh honey, it's better than I could've dreamed of. Every night off and I get to spend my days sleeping in and wake when I want and cook what I want. Sookie isn't as picky as these jerks here."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Then she went on to take an order out.

"Hey Terry, how are things going?"

"Much better now that I got the hang of everything. Nice to see ya."

I go on out to the main bar area and sit at the only open stool.

"Hey cus, nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you too Tara. How have you been? Why did you tell Arlene about the job?"

"Been good. I moved in with Sookie's Gran and Jason and I are seeing each other now. As for Arlene, I thought you told Sam that was the reason."

"Since when you seeing Jason? And I told Sam it was to be closer to my mom."

"Since Dawn was killed and he needed someone to help cover his ass for where he was that night. I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know about the whole thing with Sam."

"I'm glad you finally got what you've been after for such a long time. So where is Jason tonight?" I decided to let it drop about letting Arlene know because Sam was coming up.

"Over there with Hoyt and the others."

"Hey Lafayette nice to see you. Come to ask for your job back?"

"Nah, just come to visit and get more things from my house."

"So I take it things are going well for you in Shreveport?

"Yeah you could say that. I found a job cooking and it offers every night off so I can still visit my mom every night."

"How's she doing?"

"Better now that I come and she her every night."

"Well, Sookie wanted me to check on Jason and say hi to him."

"So you see Sookie a lot?"

"We talk a lot on the phone."

"Well nice to see you. Come by anytime and tell Sookie she's welcomed anytime."

"I will." I walk over to the table Jason and Hoyt are sitting. "Hey, Jas."

"Well, Lafayette how are things going with you and my sister?"

"Going well. She sure is happy with him and that is the important thing for me."

"So how are things going with Tara?"

"Going good so far."

"Just treat her well because she's been through enough. Well I have lots to do. So I'll see you later." With that I leave and head back to my old place to start packing up what I want to take with me. After an hour of packing I have just about everything packed up. On the way back, I start wondering what I plan to do with my old place and decided to rent it out. It would give me a little extra money and it would be legal money. Just then I'm pulling up to the house.

**Back to Eric and Sookie (Sookie's POV)**

Moving over to the wall of movies and using my telekinesis to bring over the first box over. "That is very handy to have."

"I know." We spend the next few hours going through the movies and in no time we had a pile of movies for Lafayette to go through. Without thinking about it I had put the movies back into the box by using my power.

"Did you mean to do that?"

"No I just thought about putting them in the box."

"Wow that is amazing. Your power is getting easier to use I guess."

Just then Lafayette came in with a few boxes of his own. "I figured you guys would've made more progress than that."

"Turns out Eric has a lot more movies than I thought. Here is a box of movies that he already has. Feel free to go through them and take the ones you want and then Pam will get a chance to go through the ones you don't want. The rest will go to get sold at one of the local stores."

"Sounds good to me, I'm just going to finish up unloading the car and then unpack."

"Do you need help unloading the boxes? I'm sure Eric and I don't mind helping out."

"That would help and save a lot of trips."

With all the boxes unloaded. Eric and I start on the rest of my stuff. Turns out he didn't have any of my CDs. "You are more than welcomed to hang the pictures in our room and in the hallway. I want this to feel like your house too." Then he kissed the top of my head.

After we finish hanging up all the pictures and unpacking the boxes we pick out a movie to watch and all three of us settle in to relax before bed. I must have fallen asleep before the end of the movie because I felt Eric laying me on the bed and I looked over at the clock and notice it was 2am "Sleep my Love I have some work to do before dying for the day"

"Don't take too long because we still have the blood exchange to do."

"Would you like to do that now?"

"Sure." With the exchange done we both say goodnight to each other.

**Eric's POV**

I really didn't want to leave her, but I had been neglecting business. I sit behind my computer to start checking my emails and find one from the Queen clicking on it first.

_Eric,_

_Hope things are going well in your area. I wanted to know if you've heard from a William Compton. He was to report to me 2 nights ago and I know he's in your area according to your records. Please respond ASAP._

_Sophie-Anne_

Looking at the time it was sent and was relieved to see it was just tonight. I respond quickly.

_Your Majesty,_

_I have seen him in my bar 2 nights ago when he tried to take my bonded mate. He continued to make threats on her life. So I made a call to the Magister and he gave the judgment of his final death._

_Eric_

Continuing to check my email I see one from the vampire Isabel the second hand to my maker the sheriff of area 9 in Dallas, TX. Knowing she never emails me I open it right away.

_Eric,_

_Godric has gone missing and we need your help in finding him. He has been missing now for 2 weeks. This is not like him to be gone for this long. He's not answering his phone either. I fear the FOTS have him please Eric come as soon as you can._

_Isabel_

Fear shot through me and I was immediately on the phone making travel arrangements for 3 to leave tomorrow night. I then made a call to Pam, "Hello Pam, Sookie and I will be leaving for Dallas tomorrow night to find my maker. Please handle things here while I'm gone."

"Yes, Master and good luck."

The next call was to Alcide. "Alcide, be here at the house at sunset tomorrow and be ready to travel to Dallas for a few days."

"Sure thing Boss."

After writing a letter to Sookie explaining what to expect for tomorrow night I go upstairs to die for the day.

**AN: Already working on the next chapter and it will be up in the next day or so. This was my first attempt of different POVs with the time overlapping please let me know if you like it or now so Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7**

**Sookie's POV**

Looking over at the clock I see that its 930am. Next to the clock lay a note. Turning on the bedside lamp I start reading it.

_My Love,_

_Sorry, you won't get to have that shopping trip with Pam, but instead I need you to be packed and ready to go to Dallas for a few days. Someone very dear to me has gone missing and they have asked for my help. Alcide will be going with us and will be here at sunset to take us to the airport. I will explain more when I wake up._

_Eric_

This must be some special person for him to just drop everything and fly us off to Dallas for. "Well, looks like I'll have a long day ahead of me better get started now." Heading to the bathroom to tend to my needs and take a shower, I notice a set of bags at the door. On closer examination I realize they are for me because there was another note.

_Please use these for your packing to make things easier on you. My bags are already packed and waiting downstairs._

_Eric_

"That saves me from having to go shopping again today for luggage. Leave it to my Love for thinking of everything."

After my shower and getting dressed, I start in on packing the bags. Because I'm not sure what to expect I use the garment bag to place a few of my new business dresses and my powder blue sundress inside. In the other bag I put the matching shoes to them, my pajamas, and some everyday clothes. Returning to the bathroom I fill the smaller bag with my make-up, stuff for a shower, hair brush, and tooth brush. "Now I'm packed. If I have forgotten anything I can always get it there." With that done and leaving the bags in the room for Eric to bring down for me, I head down to the kitchen to find Lafayette there.

"Morning Lafayette."

"Don't we look chipper this morning?"

"I'm feeling a little odd and it's not about heading to Dallas tonight."

"You guys heading to Dallas?"

"Yeah, to help Eric find this vampire that has gone missing. We'll be gone for a few days and Alcide will be going with us as well."

"Maybe you're getting a new power. Why don't you call for Claudine?"

"I don't know how."

"Maybe just call her name and she'll appear. I'll make you some coffee and a big fruit salad. Why don't you go lay down in the living room and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay maybe you're right. Claudine if you can hear me, I need you." I then got up and go into the living room to lie down on the couch. A little while later Lafayette comes in with my food.

"Claudine, where is Sookie? She was looking for you."

"Lafayette what do you mean it's me Sookie."

"Oh my, not another power, the real Claudine better come here soon."

"Lafayette snap out of it. What do you mean by the real Claudine?"

"Sook you look just like Claudine." I jump up and run into the downstairs bathroom and sure enough. I look like Claudine. This is a not a great time for a new power to show up just as we are heading for Dallas. I try to calm down because that worked last time but that didn't work. I really needed Claudine. I grabbed the necklace and called out, "Claudine I need you, please come." My little prayer must have worked, because I heard the loud *POP* and was seeing two of me in the mirror when I opened my eyes. "Please help me."

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday about the summoning power of the necklace. But it seems you figured it out." We move back out into the living room to where I left a very worried Lafayette. "Don't worry I can fix this, it's just another power."

"Oh thank you Jesus, no offence Claudine but I'm sure Eric would like Sookie back before tonight."

"Her new power is call metamorphosis which is the ability to change into anyone she wants as long as she's thinking of that person. She must have been so focused on me and that is why she turned into me."

"Well she did say she was feeling a little odd and didn't know how to get a hold of you. That was when she came in here to lie down and when I came in with her breakfast she looked like you."

"Sookie the odd feeling you were getting was your body shifting so it could handle the new power. I'll do my best to help you get a handle of it before tonight."

"Okay, but for now, how do I get back to me?"

"Focus on how you looked before you changed."

I closed my eyes picturing me in the nice sundress I was wearing before I changed. Opening my eyes I look around and I ask, "Well, did it work?"

"Yeah, you're back to the Sook I saw this morning."

"Man, I'm really starving now."

"Yeah, that will happen because of how much energy you use. Plus you hadn't eaten yet already. Eat and we will work on it some more. Lafayette I think we will need more than just fruit."

"I'll start making sandwiches."

"Now Sookie here is something very important to remember that whoever you morph into you also gain their abilities without gaining their weaknesses while retaining your own. A great example of this is if you morph into Eric you would be immune to sun and silver. Who do you want to morph into next?"

"How about Lafayette someone simple."

"Okay just picture his image in your head." And just like that I felt the shift of my body. "There you did it on your first try. Do you want to try someone harder?"

"Sure, I think I can do that."

"Okay, change back to yourself first because it'll be easier." It was much easier this time. "That seemed easier, didn't it?"

"Yeah it did, I didn't have to put much thought into it."

"Now, let's go outside for two reasons. One it will recharge the necklace and will recharge your natural energy. Second, we need space for the next change." We get up and head out the back doors. "Now, I want you to try and change into Eric."

"What!? Are you crazy? I'll burn."

"Did you forget already? You won't get his weaknesses because you retain your own abilities."

"Okay, if you're sure this will work." I focus on my Love and I feel the same shift of my body and the next thing I hear is Claudine.

"This is wonderful, you're doing great go test out your new abilities."

"What do you mean my new abilities?"

"You have his strength, speed and ability to fly."

"Seriously! That's so cool." After speeding around the back yard and lifting up some heavy objects, then I attempt to try and fly but couldn't. "I can't seem to get the flying to work." I bow my head in disappointment.

"Nothing to be disappointed about, maybe Eric can help you with that?"

"Maybe, but not tonight, because we are leaving for Dallas when he wakes up. We have an important vampire to find."

"Well, we'll just have to just figure it out on our own then. Try picturing yourself in the air just hovering over the ground."

I close my eyes and picture myself just a foot above the ground. Opening my eyes and sure enough I was hovering above the ground, "I got it on the first try. This is neat."

"Now imagine flying around the area with your eyes open."

I did as she said and I was a little wobbly at first but I eventually got the hang of it. "Wow, now I know why Eric loves to fly." I'll have to have him take me some time when I'm myself. After landing I morph back to me and we head back inside.

"Well, the sandwiches are done. What perfect timing. How did the practice session go?"

"I don't know you tell me?" I morph into him.

"Now that is scary. You can change back anytime now."

I change back to myself, "See back to me just like that." It's getting easier to handle my new powers when they come. "Will the summons work on Niall like it did on you?"

"Yes, it will. So you can see him anytime you need him."

"That is fantastic. I love seeing my great-grandfather. Mind if I give him the report myself today?"

"No not at all. He shouldn't be busy right now."

Holding the necklace I call out, "Niall please come to me." There was a loud *POP* and there he was. "Great-grandfather, how nice to see you."

"Pleasure to see you so soon and I see you learned how to use the necklace to summon one of our kind."

"Yes, I did on my own this morning when I was freaking out and needed Claudine to help me. I gained a new power today and have already somewhat mastered it."

"That is wonderful my dear. What power is that?"

"Oh, where are my manners please sit." We all take a seat. "I'm able to change into anyone I want and then back into myself. I also gain their powers while retaining my own."

"Ah yes, I remember when I gained that ability it was my third one as well. It seems you are gaining your powers in the same order I did mine. If memory serves me correctly the next one was teleportation. You are developing your powers much faster than I thought possible and mastering them quickly. I'm glad because I see a lot of danger ahead for you. I'm not able to tell you what that danger is because it will alter the future. Just know that your new powers will help you when the time comes. All you have to do is stay calm like Claudine is teaching you. You will make a fine Queen someday."

"What about Eric? He won't be allowed in our realm."

"We will talk about that later. For now I must go they need me back."

Just like that and a loud *POP* he was gone. "Who was that?"

"That was Sookie's great-grandfather, Niall Brigant King of the Sky Fairies. Sookie here is of royal blood and his next heir."

"I don't want to be Queen without Eric there with me."

"Don't worry about that now. For now you need to eat and then get some rest. Because it sounds like you will be having a long night."

After lunch I said goodbye to Claudine and she promised to see me in Dallas because she thought I would need her again. I told Lafayette I was going upstairs to rest. I really was tired after morphing into first Claudine then Lafayette then Eric and then Lafayette again. I knew tonight was going to be a long night. I crawled into bed with Eric only planning for a few hours of sleep.

**Claudine's POV**

"Niall, why did you tell her about being Queen? Now she doesn't want to be Queen without Eric at her side."

"Calm down my dear. She will still be Queen and a very powerful one at that. She will bring peace to the wars going on at last."

"When will this happen so I can make sure she is ready."

"The process has begun and I won't give you a time in fear you will tell her, but know it will be soon approaching."

With that I excuse myself from his presence. Normally no one would be allowed to talk to the King in that manner but only I can because of Sookie. I enter my room and go to the globe only to find Sookie sleeping. "Good she needs her rest."

**Eric's POV**

I wake from my day rest only to find Sookie still in bed with me. This is unusual but very welcoming. I reach over and pull her over to me. I start kissing her neck to make her up and a moan escapes her tiny little lips. "Time to wake up my sleeping beauty."

"Is it sunset already?"

She rolls over in my arms and kisses me on the lips passionately, "I didn't intend to take a nap for so long but my new power must have worn me out more than I thought."

"You gained another new power today? Please tell me you have a good handle on this one because this trip is very important to me."

"Yes, as a matter of act I have already mastered it with Claudine's help. I also learned how to summon her and Niall with the necklace without having to use the phone."

"That is wonderful my Love. So what is this new power of yours?"

"I can morph into anyone I want and gain their abilities but not their weaknesses and sill keep my abilities." Then all of a sudden I was in bed with myself. I jumped back a little and then she changed back to herself. "What don't like being in bed with yourself?" she said playfully.

"No I was just startled for a bit."

"I really enjoyed flying around the back yard today and speeding around with your vampire speed."

"That is amazing and will be very useful for our mission to rescue my maker."

"Your maker?"

"Yes, his name is Godric, he is the one who made me vampire. They suspect he has been taken by the FOTS. That is why we are going to Dallas tonight. He is still alive because the bond is still there. We should probably do a blood exchange before going since your new power weakens you so much and we are going to be up late tonight."

"I agree. I'm already packed so after the exchange and you get dressed we can go. Alcide is already down stairs waiting."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him. Well, his thoughts that is."

We do the blood exchange and I have her take a little more of my blood than usual to give her the energy she'll need. I dress at vamp speed and then we head downstairs with her luggage in hand.

"You sure you packed enough clothes?"

"Yes and if I need more Alcide can always take me shopping."

As we reach the bottom of the stairs Alcide grabs the bags to load in the SUV. "We just have to stop by and pick up Pam to drive us to the airport so my SUV is not left there while we are gone. Lafayette here is a set of house keys if you chose to leave while we are gone. Please make sure to lock everything up when you do. We should be back in a few days if all goes well." With that done we were all headed to Pam's first. Then we were off to the airport.

**Sookie's POV**

It didn't take long to get to Dallas and there was a car waiting for us when we got there. Scanning their minds, I found no ill intentions toward us. The ride to the hotel was in silence but I could tell Eric was nervous because I could feel it in the bond. I tried to send him calm and he reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed my head. When we reached the hotel Eric went to the front desk to get our rooms. I could tell by her mind that she was interested in Eric. So I stepped up beside him and kissed his check and said, "You got our room darling?"

"Yes, I also got one for your guard." She quickly changed her look and mind. "Shall we head to our room?" I gave a simple nod while sliding my arm into his. Alcide followed with our luggage on a cart. Once on the elevator Eric turned to me and asked, "Why the sudden display of possession?"

"She was thinking of trying to get to you."

"Well, it wouldn't work because you're the only one I love." Just then the elevator door opened to our floor and we headed to our room. We all entered and it was huge. It had a living room and off of the living room was a bedroom with a king size bed.

"Where is Alcide going to stay?"

"In the adjoining room over here." He went to the door on the other side of the living room. Eric gave him his room key, which opened the door. "When you need him just knock. I don't want you going anywhere without him. I don't want anything happening to you too."

Just then there was a knock at the door. We weren't expecting anyone. I scan their minds and find there were two vampires. _Eric there is two vampires here to talk to you about Godric._

He goes to the door, "Isabel, how nice to see you again. Who is this with you?"

"This is Stan; he's in charge of security. Who do you have with you?"

"Isabel, please meet Sookie my bonded mate and Alcide her body guard."

_What's so special about a human to need a body guard? That necklace looks familiar. Where have I seen it?_

"Nice to meet you, Isabel." _Eric she wants to know what's special about me to need a guard and she thinks she recognizes the necklace._

"You are probably wondering why she needs a body guard. You see my Love has special gifts that will help in rescuing Godric."

_Eric you think we can trust them with the secret?_

_I will see._

"What kinds of gifts can a human have that will save Godric from the FOTS when none of us can?" Stan said. _I highly doubt it._

"Can I have your word that what you're told and see will stay in this room?"

"You have my word." Isabel said. _I trust Eric and if it gets Godric back to us._

"Alright, I won't say a word." Stan said. _All though no one would believe me anyway._

_Okay we can trust them Eric. _"Isabel I'm glad you trust Eric and please know that I will do everything within my powers to get Godric back because he seems important to all of us." I see a stunned look on her face. I turn to Stan, "Stan I'm sure no one would believe you unless you tell them that you guys had the assistance of a half human half fairy." His face had the same stunned look.

Isabel recovered first. "How did you know what I was thinking? And if you're half fairy then why can't we smell you? I also thought I recognized that necklace. That must mean you're of the royal fairy family. I don't remember which one I just remember it from one of Godric's books."

"Well to answer your questions, I can read all minds and I have the ability to mask my scent. I not only can read minds but I can also move objects with my mind, explode objects at times, and morph into anyone I want once I've seen them. Once I morph into them I gain their abilities without their weaknesses while I keep my own powers." After my explanation I morph into Alcide and then while thinking about being a wolf I shifted again into a wolf. Then I morphed back into myself fully clothed.

"Wow, that was neat." Alcide said. "You make a pretty wolf."

"Now I see why you said she can rescue Godric." Stan said coming out of his shock.

"Like I said what you've seen and heard cannot leave this room. Now what's the plan?"

"I have a plan." I said.

"What is your plan my Love?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Lemon Warning**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8**

**Sookie's POV**

"Alcide and I can go tonight to the church and check their security. While I'm there I can search the minds for the layout and for Godric. Then I can relay back to you guys here what we find and go from there." I give them a moment to let this sink in.

"How would you get close enough without them seeing you?" Stan asked.

"We would both be in wolf form. They are looking for vampires or other humans not wolves."

"You know that's not a bad idea and I trust her with Alcide."

"I thought you would love my idea." I give him a big hug and kiss. "I'm going to go change real quick and then we can go. Sound good to you Alcide?"

"Sounds good to me, just let me put my bags in my room."

Fifteen minutes later we were ready to head out. "You can use my car that is waiting with the valet and here are the directions to the church. Stan said you can park up here at this little park just before getting there without being detected. The church is just north from there you can't miss it."

"Thank you Isabel and you'll all be hearing from me soon just don't freak out the first time it happens."

**Isabel's POV**

Looking to Eric, "What did she mean not to freak out the first time it happens?"

"She can project her thoughts from any distance to multiple people as if she was here talking in the room but we can't talk back."

"Wow that can be handy if she's ever in trouble. So I guess we just wait for now."

"How could this have happen Stan? You're the one in charge of security."

"I don't know. He last told us that he had things to do on his own. When he didn't return the next night we checked the GPS tracker on his car and found it in a mall parking lot. There didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle so we just assumed he just took one of his trips again. He does that from time to time to clear his head, but he's been doing it more and more lately."

"But when he didn't return after two weeks that is when I emailed you. Thinking you could help."

"You did the right thing, but he has closed his end of the bond off. So I can't feel him. I'm so worried right now. I'm not going to let Sookie know how much but I think she knows."

_We made it to the park and we are heading to the church now._

"Now I see why she said not to freak out." I reply.

"That was a little weird."

"It takes some getting used to. It's even stranger being in a room where she's having a silent conversation with my progeny. I just hope she finds Godric and he's alright and they get back alright."

"I'm sure she's doing her best." I try my best to calm Eric down but it doesn't seem to help.

"You don't understand. That's my maker and now my mate out there in the hands of the FOTS." Eric yelled.

"Focus on her feelings. That will give you some peace of mind and any sign of trouble you will know right away."

"You're right Isabel I'm sorry for yelling at you. But if anything happens to them there will be no stopping me from killing them all."

"Now, I like the sound of that." Stan said.

_Guys Godric is there but security is tight at night. We'll have to discuss a plan when we get back._

"See at least Godric still lives and when Sookie gets back we can all decide how to proceed." I offer in a way to help calm him.

**Sookie's POV**

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the park that Stan had pointed out. So I send a message to the others letting them know.

_We made it to the park and we are heading to the church now._

"Can you please turn your head while I change and shift? I guess mind reading is going to be our only way to communicate so feel free to read my mind."

I turn around as I say, "Okay got it."

A few minutes later I see a big black wolf come up in front of me. Listening in _Okay your turn._

_I guess you're right._ Closing my eyes I picture Alcide then picture a black wolf. _I figured black would be best._

We head north toward the church and sure enough we couldn't miss it if we wanted to. _Okay, let's go this way, because the tree line goes right up to the church._ Following Alcide's advice we were able to get close enough for me to hear everyone and not be detected.

After scanning the area and getting a pretty good idea of the layout of the church, I find out that there are two main people that run the place: Steve and Sarah Newlin. _So far nothing about Godric but I'm still scanning._

One of the guys was thinking _Gabe and I need to go down and check on our prisoner without Sarah finding out about it._ That must be Steve Newlin and that means Godric could be in the basement.

Scanning farther down underground I find the blue mind that could only belong to Godric. _Maybe this is the right punishment for all the horrible things I've done in 2000 years. But if I can prove to them that we can live in harmony…_

_Godric?_

_What was that?_

_My name is Sookie, I'm Eric's mate. We are here to save you. But you have to hang on. I can hear what you're thinking. Now please think about the area you're in and how to get to you. So we'll know the area._

I can see the cell in the basement and the only two people he ever sees are Gabe and Steve Newlin. There is a combination on the outer door and one on the door to the cell. I can tell that the cell he's in is made of silver to weaken him. _Sookie I can hear them coming to check on me._

_Thank you Godric I'll get the codes from their minds and we can get you out tomorrow night. Eric is here with me but I'm going to try to keep him away because security is so tight at night._

_Thank you, Sookie._

After scanning the minds of Newlin and Gabe as they head to the basement area, I get the codes needed to get Godric out.

_Guys Godric is there but security is tight at night. We'll have to discuss a plan when we get back._

Alcide and I head back to the car. Once we shift back we head back to the hotel.

When we reach the hotel Eric grabs me and starts kissing me. "I missed you so much and was so worried about you. It was so quiet for a long time."

"I missed you too. I was busy talking and getting information from Godric. He gave me the layout of the basement and I have a good idea of the layout of the church."

"Well let's get started because there are only a few hours of night left." We all go over to the couch to start the discussion.

"Eric I think the best idea would be for me to go in during the day. I can morph into Steve Newlin and go down there since he's the only one besides Gabe with the codes."

"How are you going to get the codes?" Stan asked.

"I already have them because when they went down to check on him tonight he was thinking of them."

"Then how are you going to get him out because he's going to be dead for the day?"

"I was planning to rent a van to transport him in, but you're right. I wouldn't be able to lift him or get him out in the daylight."

"Now, I think the best idea is to attack at night with all the Dallas vamps. While Sookie goes down…"

I stopped listening because I started feeling sick at my stomach. Thinking about needing to get to the bathroom real quick, I was suddenly there. "How did I get in here? Eric I need you now."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's my teleportation power starting. I started feeling sick at my stomach and that I needed to get to the bathroom real quick. Then suddenly I was here."

"Are you alright now so we can go back out to the other two shocked vampires?"

"Yes, but give me a moment to call Niall on your phone. We don't need a true fairy here with all the other vampires. I'll be out in a moment." Handing me his phone after dialing the number he leaves the room.

"Northman didn't think I would be hearing from you tonight."

"It's me great grandfather. I have started teleporting already. I wanted to know if you could give me the rundown of how it works over the phone."

"Not a problem my dear, it's easy. All you have to do is think about where you want to go or who you want to go to and then your there. Now, with me on the phone why don't you try it? I'm guessing Eric is in the other room."

"Yes, he's in there with the others."

"Okay, now focus on the area and him."

Closing my eyes and focusing on the living room and Eric like he said. I started feeling a tugging and I was suddenly there with the others. "I did it great grandfather."

"Wonderful. I had no doubt that you could. I'll send Claudine when you wake to check on you anyway and to help you with mastering the other aspects of teleportation."

"Sounds good, good night." I hand Eric his phone back and look at the other two who are stunned.

"You didn't tell us you could do that." Stan said.

"I didn't know until just now. I'm still developing new powers. I just got my teleportation power. Which means, this changes the plan."

"How do you figure?" Stan asked.

"Because I can teleport right into his cell hold his hand and bring him back here with no bloodshed. We can do this tomorrow night after they check on him."

"NO! They must pay for taking him."

"Stan calm down. When we get Godric back he can explain how they got him and then go from there."

"You're right Isabel."

"Well, it's settled until tomorrow night?"

"I guess so Eric. Stan and I can be reached at Godric's place here."

"Thank you Isabel. Don't worry we'll have him back tomorrow night." After they left and Alcide went to him room with Eric telling him to order what he wanted from room service it was on him he turns to me. "That's two new powers in one day. You sure you can handle this tomorrow night? I really don't want you to wear yourself out."

"I'm sure and I can tell he means everything to you."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Then I wouldn't have met my true mate." He leans down capturing my lips which started out so tenderly, the kiss quickly evolved into something more. Desperate to touch him, I lowered my hands, reaching to pull his shirt out of his pants. Frustrated with the slow progress on his shirt, I pleaded.

"Please." The words barely left my mouth when he released me to pull the shirt over his head. Relishing in the feel of his cool smoothness of his stomach he gave me free reign. I moved my mouth over his nipple. Drawing slow circles with my tongue before nipping gently at him, the sensation made him groan with pleasure.

"Min älva, min kärlek."

As I slowly worked my way up his chest and neck, I felt his hands caressing my bottom, his fingers seemingly sending flams through my whole body increasing my arousal. Reaching his mouth. I licked his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. Sliding my tounge across his fangs the moan that excaped him sent shivers down my spine encouraging me more.

No longer able to maintain a passive role he pulled me firmly against him. I could feel his throbbing erection against the spot i wanted it the most. Moving us to the bed and lowering me gently on the mattress, he supported his weight over me with one arm as the other was making fast work at removing my pants. "Maybe I should take the rest of my clothes off before they are destroyed." letting me up for just a bit to finish removing the rest of my clothes and he of his. Then stepping back between my legs, pushing them further apart.

Unable to remove my eyes from his obvious erection I licked my lips as I reached out and touched him. I placed him in my mouth for just a taste. Releasing him with a pop. "Du är alltså den deathe av mig min kärlek." After feeling my hot mouth on him must have sent him over the edge because he started speaking in another language. Pushing me back on the bed, he claimed my lips passionately. He ran his hand down toward my hot core and started to press one finger into my wetness. I moan into his mouth. But he needed more. Trailing kisses down my stomach until he reached my hot core. He first began teasing me with his tongue while inserting another finger into my wetness. "Du smakar så underbart." While continuing to lick at my core and pushing his fingers in and out, he reaches the other hand up to massage one of my breasts. Arching my back I could feel myself quickly coming to my breaking point.

"Eric, I'm going to cum, don't stop, please don't stop." Pushing his fingers deeper inside of me, I feel myself tumbling over the edge. "Eric, please I need to feel you inside me." Begging for more he climbs up my body and covers my mouth with his as he positions himself at my entrance. Wanting to feel him inside me, I raise my hips, pushing against him. He starts out slowly, nuzzling my neck as he plunged back in. feeling me meet his thrust as I nipped at his ear he caved and started moving faster and harder against me. Digging my nails into his back, I urged him on wanting more. Spreading my legs farther apart only caused him to go deeper inside me. He reached between us to stroke my clit. Keeping the rhythm steady it was only moments before I climaxed around him, triggering his own orgasm. Licking my neck I said, "Bite me my Love." With that I felt him bite into my neck as I bit into his shoulder. After I licked up the last few drops of blood, we cuddle up to each other.

"Du kommer att vara död mig min kärlek, men jag kommer alltid att älska dig."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll be the death of me my Love, but i will always love you."

"I don't know about being the death of you, but i will always love you too."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to take a shower. Don't worry i'll be back to cuddle more and then we can go to sleep."

"Can I join you?"

After another wonderful round in the shower we were ready for bed. We said our good nights and then he was dead for the day.

I wake at around noon to tend to my human needs and then get dressed. When I get into the living room to order room service I find Claudine watching a movie. "Morning Sunshine, Niall said you would need my help today."

"Yes, I will but let me order room service first, I'm starving." I order just about everything on the menu. I must have used more energy than I thought last night. "So now, where do we start?"

"Well, first we will start with just the basics. I know Niall went over that with you last night, but I want you to get a firm grasp on it. Then I'll show you how to teleport to our realm. Then we will finish with teleporting with multiple people."

"Sounds good to me, I got the basics down. I simply think of where or who I want to go to and then I go there. Right?"

"Yes, but you have to have a clear idea of the place and person. Since it will be awhile for your food, why don't we try teleporting back to your home?"

"Okay."

"I'll meet you there in the kitchen."

I close my eyes and picture the kitchen. I feel this tugging motion then when it stops I open my eyes to see I'm back home in our kitchen. "That was easier, but I felt a tugging feeling is that normal?"

"Yes and you'll get used to it. Now, to get to our realm you simply have to hold the necklace and think of seeing Niall because he never leaves court."

"That must be boring doesn't he need sleep?"

"As fairies we go on very little sleep because the sun is our energy. That is why you only require very little sleep. The older you get the less you'll need. Now the time is different there so we won't stay but a minute. Then immediately teleport back to the room."

"Why?"

"Because for every 30 minutes in our realm is like an hour in yours."

"Yeah, and I don't want my food getting cold." I hold the necklace and think of Niall. I feel that same tugging feeling and then I open my eyes and see Niall looking at me. "Sorry we can't stay long, just testing out the new power."

"It's quite alright my dear, but please come back soon."

"We will I promise." With that said, I think of the hotel living room and then we were back.

Just then we heard a knock at the door followed by. "Room service."

"That was perfect timing." I scan his mind to make sure there is nothing wrong with the food, but was shocked at what I did hear.

_I can't wait for my shift to be over. Then I can go to the church and watch them fry that vamp. I would like to see all these vamps fry but they pay well._

Plastering on my fake smile I simply say, "Thank you, so much."

"Not a problem, enjoy your food." then he leaves the room.

I turn to Claudine quickly, "We have to save Godric NOW!"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

**AN: Please review**

**Translations:**

**min****älva****, ****min kärlek (My fairy, my love)**

**Du är ****alltså**** den****deathe****av****mig****min kärlek****. (You'll be the death of me my love.)**

**du smakar så underbart.**** (You taste so wonderful)**

**Du****kommer att****vara död****mig****min kärlek****, ****men****jag****kommer alltid att älska****dig (You will be the death of me my love, but i will always love you)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out but it has been a very busy week for me. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter it was wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 9**

**Claudine's POV**

I could clearly see the panic on my charges face.

"I'm going to have to teleport to his cell and bring him back here."

"I haven't even showed you how to teleport with multiple people and I'm sure I've never seen where he is or what he looks like."

"Nothing like a crash course, I know the area he's in and what he looks like. If you read my mind will that help you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Give me your hand it will make the reading stronger." I grab her hand and I can see the basement with Godric in it and the combination locks. I can also see she already has them. "Okay, I think I have this, but just in case you go first. Then I'll teleport to you."

"Just let me tell Alcide what's going on so he doesn't panic if he wakes up and doesn't see me around, but does see the room service stuff." She goes to his door and knocks. After a few moments he answers. I hear her give him the rundown of what's happening. "I promise we'll be fine I have Claudine with me if anything happens."

"Just be careful because Eric will have my head if anything happens to you."

"Don't worry I'll be okay. We have to leave now." With that said she was gone and I followed her.

**Sookie's POV**

I teleported just outside the cell and I see Godric still inside dead for the day. I hear the loud *POP* behind me. "I just have to enter the code then we can get him out of here." Entering the code 1-2-3-5-8-4-1 the door clicks open. I start to hear approaching voices so I close the door behind me. "Claudine how does this work we don't have much time. They are coming."

"You're going to have to think of a safe place to put him while in this position."

"Right, well I guess our bed."

"That means you're going to have to crawl on to him and put your arms around him and think of your bed." I climb quickly on to him and put my arms around his neck while straddling him.

"Is this good?"

"Yes, that is good. Just stay calm and focused. I'll see you back at the room." With that said she was gone.

As I start focusing on the place I want to go I hear, "How did you get in there?"

"Sorry we have to go, Gabe."

With that I pop out and the next thing I know I find myself in bed with Eric and Godric's arms around me. "You must be an angel."

"No Godric, I'm Sookie, the one who promised to save you last night but when I heard they were going to burn you today I had to act now. You need to get back to sleep you're bleeding."

"How is this possible?"

"When you wake up I'll explain, but for now rest you need it." With that he releases his hold on me.

I go back out to the living room to a very nervous looking Claudine. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried something went wrong." She said as she came running up to hug me.

"I'm fine. It got close because Gabe came at the last minute, but the cell door was closed."

Alcide came running out of his room, "What's going on I hear two loud pops, like gun shots?"

After calming him down and explaining to him what happened, let's just say he wasn't at all happy. "Are you nuts going in there alone?"

"I wasn't alone I had Claudine with me. I just wasn't expecting to have Gabe show up last minute and they were going to kill him today."

"Well, we will have to wait and see what to do next when they wake up. Everyone's supposed to meet at the Dallas nest at sunset."

With that said we ordered more room service for Alcide and settled in to watch TV until sunset.

**Godric's POV**

It is with a heavy heart I go to my day sleep, because I know they are going to burn me sometime today. My mind wonders over all the horrible things I've done in the past 2000 years and wonder if I'll see God. I have been asking for forgiveness since I got here in hopes that this will bring peace to the conflict between the FOTS and the vampires. To make them see that vampires can be human and live peacefully among them. Or will I go to hell for all my crimes against the human kind. What is that loud noise?

"I just have to enter the code then we can get him out of here."

I can tell from the voice that it's a female. Steve has never let a female down here. I hear the cell door open and then close again. In the background I can hear Gabe and Steve coming.

"Claudine how does this work we don't have much time. They are coming." The female asked to this other one named Claudine.

"You're going to have to think of a safe place to put him while in this position." She has such an angelic voice.

"Right, well I guess our bed." The first female replies. I still have no idea who they are. They both must be angles and have come to save me.

"That means you're going to have to crawl on to him and put your arms around him and think of your bed." I can feel the first female climbing on top of me and wrap her sweet arms around me. She even smells like heaven. Then she straddles me and I have to suppress myself not to get aroused by her actions.

"Is this good?" It sure felt good and right to me. She fit perfectly against my body.

"Yes, that is good. Just stay calm and focused. I'll see you back at the room." With that there was another loud *POP*.

"How did you get in there?" Gabe's voiced.

"Sorry we have to go, Gabe."

With that I felt a strange tugging on my body. When it stops I couldn't help myself, I reach out and grab her. "You must be an angel."

"No Godric, I'm Sookie, the one who promised to save you last night but when I heard they were going to burn you today I had to act now. You need to get back to sleep you're bleeding."

"How is this possible?"

"When you wake up I'll explain, but for now rest you need it." Seeing the look on her face and realize that she won't give me any information until tonight, I release my hold on her. She gets up and heads out of the room.

I take a moment to look at my new surroundings and realize that I'm in a room with my progeny at the Hotel Carmilla one of my businesses. Then realizing I was going to need to explain what happened with the FOTS, I couldn't go back to my day rest. I go to the mini fridge in the corner. Of course, I could hear the others out there talking about what happened, but I wasn't worried about that right now. However, Sookie did intrigue me and I don't know why. I grab a true blood and go sit back down on the bed after heating it up. While sitting there I start to think back over the last month when things started to get bad.

_I was at my desk working with Isabel my second in command when I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Not wanting Eric to feel it I closed off my side of the bond because I became even more depressed than I already was. I told Isabel to finish up the work and I went to my room. I sat there wondering what it was that I was feeling. It felt like I had just lost half my soul. I had given up centuries ago on finding my mate. But could this be what it felt like when you lose that mate? Even without having their blood or was it a sign that someone had gotten to her before me? So I called a friend who had found his true mate. He had confirmed that what I was feeling was true. That my mate was now with another vampire and that the stab to my heart was the first time she took the other vampire's blood. He also told me that it wasn't too late. He had heard stories of vampires going mad all of sudden when the bond was complete. I couldn't handle the thought of losing my true mate anymore or all the horrible things I've done, so I went to the FOTS two weeks ago. I didn't want to wait until I went mad over losing my mate. I didn't know they were going to take so long to kill me. After a week and a half of being there my depression lightened a bit. It was still there because of my past crimes, but the loss of my mate was gone. I still didn't want Eric to know how I was feeling so I kept the bond closed on my end. I told Steve I didn't want to know when it was going to happen, but the jerk told me anyway. So I laid there for another few nights ready to die for my sins and praying to God to forgive me._

Now, look at where I'm at. Did God truly forgive me of my sins just to make me live without my mate? I know my mate is not lost to me because I don't feel that hole quite as deep anymore. Maybe the other vampire gave up on her. Now I just have to find her, but where to start?

**Eric's POV**

Feeling the sunset, I knew I wasn't in bed alone and I knew it wasn't my mate. I jump from my bed and into a fighting stance, only to realize it was Godric in bed with me. Since he had closed his side of the bond off I couldn't feel him. "Master, please forgive me."

"It's okay my child. You have every reason to react that way."

"How did you get here? Not that I'm not pleased to have you back, I'm more than happy."

"Sookie…Eric, since when did you start showing so much emotion? You used to be so cold and closed off. What has changed you my child?"

"Sookie, my bonded and mate, she is truly wonderful. She reminds me of how we used to be together. I think you'll love her when you meet her here in a bit."

"I owe her my life. She is so brave and reminds me of how you were when you were younger."

"How so? We had a plan to get you tonight and make everyone of those jerks pay for this."

"You misunderstand my child. It was I who went to them when I could no longer handle my deep depression. I had learned a month ago that my true mate had been taken by another vampire. I don't even know who my true mate is, but I do know that the bond was never completed because I haven't started going mad. Also, a few nights ago, I went back to my normal depressed state of being. When I had found out my true mate was taken by another, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and that half my soul was missing. That is why I closed my side of the bond off. I didn't want you to feel what I was feeling."

"Now I understand, because if I were to lose Sookie completely I couldn't go on, but Master you said you are back to your normal depressed state, right?"

"That is correct my child."

"Then all hope is not lost. Your mate is still out there. Please, tell me Master you have given up your plan to meet the sun?"

"I have my child. As long as she still lives I'm sure our paths will cross one day."

"I'm sure you're right."

Sookie decides to come in at that moment, "What's keeping you so long? Claudine has left and Alcide went to his room for the night. I was getting lonely out there all by myself." Looking over to Godric, "I thought I told you to rest. Now look at you, you have blood everywhere." I hadn't even noticed it until she pointed it out. Why didn't he rest? "Let me get a clean wash cloth and one of Eric's shirts, and then we can head out to meet the others at the nest."

"Thank you Little One, you are too kind."

As she heads off into the bathroom I look at my maker and see that far off look in his eyes. I wonder what he's feeling. "I better get dressed as well."

I watch as Sookie washes the blood from his ears and face. This is a side of her I've never seen before. She acts so motherly to him, so soft and gentle as if he would crumble away. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he likes her a lot and I can see the same mirrored back in her eyes. I can't help but feel a little jealous, but quickly change it. Godric quickly changes into one of my shirts when she finishes and then we are out the door heading to meet the others. Little do they know we have already rescued him.

**Sookie's POV**

We pull up to this ranch style house just outside of Dallas. We are greeted at the door by Stan, "What took you so long?"

Both Eric and I step aside so he can see Godric behind us. "We were having a discussion in my room. We must meet with Isabel." Eric says as we all walk inside.

"Oh Godric, your back, but how is this possible?"

"Nice to see you too Isabel, let's go to my office. Then we can have my welcome home party that I know you'll want to have."

We all head to the back where his office is and Godric explains what happened. I have a feeling that he's keeping something out of the story, so as I sat there in one of the chairs I listen in on what he was thinking. _They must never know that I went on my own because I had thought I had lost my true mate. Eric is the only one that will ever know._ Wow, I didn't know he was that depressed. I don't know what I would do if I was to lose Eric. I was brought out of my musing by an upset Stan.

"They must pay for taking you."

"There will be no more bloodshed."

"But…"

"Stan, if Godric says no more bloodshed, then no more."

"I want to show them we can live in peace with each other. Now, no more talk on this. Let's go out there and have some fun."

We all head out of the office to join the others. Godric makes his way around the room greeting everyone. While Eric and I stand there talking to some of the other vampires. Godric comes over to join us after making his rounds, "You feeling alright Little One?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all."

"Why don't we all go and sit down and talk, shall we?" We all head over to the couches to sit down with Eric on one side of me and Godric on the other. Godric turning to me he asked, "Can you tell me how you knew to save me during the day and not at night?"

I look over at him and projected my answer to him, Eric, and Isabel because I don't want everyone to know of my gifts. _Well, this morning when room service came, I picked it up from the bell boys mind. About how he couldn't wait until the end of his shift so he could get to the church to see them fry the vampire. He would like to fry all vampires but tolerates his job because the pay is good._

Picking up the hint that it needed to be private he thought. _How were you able to get into my cell and then us back to the hotel room without running into trouble?_

Repeating his question to the others, I answer. _The night I came to the church to talk to you like this was the same night I gained my teleportation power. Also, that night I was able to get the codes from Steve and Gabe because they like to repeat the numbers in their head. With the help of my fairy guardian in giving me a crash course in my new power. I was able to get to you and then teleport you back to our room just in time might I add. Any later and it would've been too late._

_Thank you Little One, I owe you my life._ He reaches over and gives me a brief hug, followed by Eric giving me a kiss on the top of my head. Isabel reaches over and gives me a hug as well.

As we settle into comfortable silence I look up as I catch a new brain in the house. When I look at where it is I see a young man walking in wearing a black jacket. Sensing this was odd I listened to his thoughts.

_Don't worry God is with you. All I have to do is press the button._

Oh my God! He has a bomb. I have to do something but before I can say anything the young man starts to talk. "Can I have your attention, please? I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." As he says this he unzips his jacket.

I yell out to everyone and hope they all listen, "Everyone down BOMB!"

**A/N: Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the ideas please keep them coming. I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter it was wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 10**

**Sookie's POV**

As I start feeling come back to my body, I feel a body no make that like two bodies on me. As I try to work my way through the bodies, I realize I can't. So, I do the only thing I can I start to yell for help. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

As the bodies are lifted off by Isabel I realize my protectors are Eric and Godric. "Check on Eric I have to check on Godric."

Eric was on top of me and Godric was protecting both of us. After looking Eric over real quick, I notice he was okay, but I had to make sure. "Eric, my Love I'll be okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Sookie, Godric isn't moving he needs help." She had already moved him over to lay him on his back, I notice sever pieces of silver near his hear. "Isabel, he's badly wounded. We have to get the silver out."

"Can you get them out with your power?"

"I'm sorry I can't because I can't see the objects and I don't want to explode him by mistake. Do you want me to get a donor to suck the pieces out?"

"No, he wouldn't want anyone like that to have his blood. Sookie, my Love, can you please do this for me?" By this time Eric was next to us.

"Yes, only because I know how much he means to you and he's starting to mean a lot to me as well."

I start the process by ripping the shirt the rest of the way off. Then moving my mouth over the first wound I begin to suck the silver piece out. I start feeling some of his blood go down my throat. I can then start to feel my body start to hum. I move on to the second piece when I start to see the memories of him as a child and then when he was made vampire. Moving on to the third piece, I see the horrible life he had under his maker and how he succeeded in killing him. Moving to the fourth piece, I can see the wonderful life he had with Eric. All the fun he had training him to be a better vampire than he was trained. As I move to the last piece, I see the memories leading up to why he went to the FOTS and was very sadden. Then I see that he has changed his mind because he feels she is still out there. Because he wasn't moving, without thinking about it I pick up a piece of glass and cut my wrist and put it to his mouth. After a few drops touched his mouth. Then finally he grabs a hold of my arm and starts to take a few gulps. I open my eyes and see everyone looking at us with stunned looks and then I look at Eric and I can't make out the look on his face. So I ask him privately.

_What's wrong my Love?_

_You are both glowing and your eyes are too. This happened when we completed our bond. Are you seeing his memories too? _ His emotions were all over place. They were going from jealousy, lust, pride, and hate.

_Yes, I saw his memories like I saw yours. What's wrong my Love? You are scaring me._

He comes over and kneels beside me and wraps his arms around me. _You've done nothing wrong. However, I think you might have two true mates. We will have to call Niall when we get back to the room._

_Then why was I feeling hate from you?_

_That was not directed toward you. That was toward the ones that did this._

Godric then released my hand and sat up. He looked right at me for a while thinking, _Can she be my true mate? I have never had an experience like that before, but I feel whole again. Like the other half of my soul is back. As if life has meaning again._

_I felt the same way Master when Sookie and I finished the bonding._

_I didn't say that out loud._

_I know, but Claudine told me I would be able to share my gifts with my mate. It seems I now have two mates. We still need to call Niall when we get back to the room about all this._

_Why would you need to call the King of the Sky Fairies?_

_I forgot to explain that to you when you got up, didn't I? I'll give you a crash course on the way back to the room because now it looks as if we are having a staring contest. _Eric gets up while we stay there for a bit longer.

_You're right Little One. Now you have saved me twice in one day._

_It was nothing, besides it was meant to happen this way._

"If I can have everyone's attention… room accommodations are being set up at the Hotel Carmilla for those that need it. I suggest we move quickly." Eric always the leader stepping up to take charge.

We all get into the car with Stan and Isabel in front with the three of us in the back so we could talk.

After a quick back story Godric says, "So you mean your fairy royalty?"

"Yes, and I currently only have four powers. Claudine said there would be more but not sure what. Niall has a general idea because it seem that I'm following the same order he got his." As proof I pull the necklace out from under my shirt.

"So other than telepathy and teleporting, what else can you do?"

"I can move objects with my mind. Of course, depending on my mood they can explode. That reminds me, I really need to ask Claudine about that. The other power is the ability to morph into anyone I want that I've seen. While not gaining their weakness but gaining their powers and also still retaining my own powers." By this time we were pulling up to the hotel.

As we enter the hotel, a clerk runs up to Godric, "Sir, Nan Flanagan said she would be here tomorrow night. She wishes to meet at 11pm in her room suite 708. She said for everyone involved to be in attendance."

"Thank you, Laura"

"I wonder what she wants with us." Eric asked.

"Who knows we will find out tomorrow night. Shall we go to your room?"

As we say our good nights to Stan and Isabel, who each had a room on our flood, we walk to our room to find Niall standing there waiting.

**Godric's POV**

As we open the door to our room, Niall was already there waiting for us. With his back turned away and looking out over ht night skyline. Sookie was the first to great him. "Great-grandfather how did you know we wanted to meet with you?"

"Ah my sweet child, you are forgetting I know your destiny and knew this night would come. I have come to explain to you three a little about what's going on."

"Then please let's all have a seat."

After taking a seat on the couch with Sookie in between Eric and I, but Niall seemed to be pleased with this. Niall then begins to explain. "I bet you are wondering Godric why you felt the loss of your mate a month ago when she was taken by another vampire. I just want to assure you that it was not your child." He just Looked at me for a moment to absorb the information.

"Then why was it stopped?

"It was because of your child and Sookie exchanging blood that negated the other vampires blood and also that other vampire is dead. However, I fear danger is still coming. I cannot at this time release that information. As it will change the course of events that are set in monition that and Sookie is not ready yet to handle what is to come."

"What can you tell us?" I needed to know about my mate, because I thought vampires could have only have one mate and that mate was theirs alone.

"As you are all wondering why you are both Sookie's mates is simple. That is because you share the same blood line. Meaning you come from Godric's line with Godric being the true mate. That still doesn't change your status Eric as her mate either. That is why he felt the stabbing pain and you didn't, but only felt a connection to her. This is common in a relationship as strong as like you both share. I can also tell you that all three of you will be a force to be reckoned with when the time comes for Sookie to assume her place as Queen."

"I will not be Queen, unless I have my mates by my side."

My heart filled with pride knowing this. That she was already willing to accept me as her mate.

"That is why I cannot reveal the rest of your destiny because you are not ready. Godric, I suggest that you and Sookie finish the bonding and mating within the next two to three nights."

"I think we can arrange this. That is if it's alright with her."

"Yes, that is alright with me, but why?

"This will strength the powers you already have and develop newer ones and like I said there is even more trouble that you three will be coming your way. Trust me child you'll need them. Now, if you'll excuse me I do believe you three have a lot to talk about and I have court to get back to." Then he was gone.

Needless to say I was not expecting this kind of news. Wondering how Sookie is handling the news, I probe what little bond we do have and only get contentment. I then check the bond with Eric and feel passion and excitement. "What is the plan we have?"

Sookie being the first to speck, "I do believe we have already started the bonding with the first exchange tonight. Now, is only the matter of the sleeping arrangements, I know I'm already comfortable with Eric." I really hope she will be comfortable sleeping with me too, but I don't want to put too much on her too soon. I go to open my mouth but she puts a finger on my lips to silence me. "It would be silly for you to get your own room when the bed is big enough for the three of us."

Looking at Eric for input to see how he feels about this and feel his lust. "I believe our mate is right and wants to be close to us as well."

"If that is what you want Little One. Now, how long are we going to be staying here?"

Eric being the first to speak, "I believe we should stay until the bonding is finished. It is relative quiet and she already has her body guards here."

"You have body guards for her?"

"Yes, she has a fairy guardian that is helping her with the fairy powers and in the adjoining room a were that is very loyal to her. That way she won't feel so trapped during the day. She will feel free to go shopping while she is here."

"Well, with that settled should we go to bed then dawn is only an hour away and I would like to spend a little bit of time with our mate in bed." All of sudden I was hit with a strong feeling from both of them with lust and passion. We all get up and move to the bedroom. Not wanting to scare her, I put on a pair of sleep pants, but when I look over at the other two, I see them completely naked and getting in bed. "Do you guys always sleep naked?"

"Yes. It saves on the ripping of clothing. Why do you feel the need to put on sleeping pants? We are all mates and need to get used to each other." Sookie replied.

I wasn't one to argue because I'm used to sleeping in the buff anyway. "If that is what you want Little One." I then crawl in bed with my mates. She immediately cuddled into my side and Eric spooning her from behind her. "Little One, are you tired."

"No." She says as she starts to trailing kisses down my chest and the reaction I get to this must have not surprised her because she continued on up until she found my mouth. She licked my bottom lip requesting entrance into my mouth. I gave her what she wanted, because I could not deny her. She first licked my fangs and that was almost my undoing. A growl escaped my lips but was captured by her mouth. By this time she was already straddling me and I don't even know when that happened. I was too focused on her mouth. I go to move my hands to her sides, but she quickly grabs them and pins them to the bed above my head and says, "I don't think so. No touching until I say so."

Looking at Eric, who is now behind her rubbing her back, "Is she always like this?"

"At times, but normally she likes it when I take over. I think she is just testing your control." My cock is throbbing with her wet heat rubbing against it. I can feel Eric her from behind as she leans her head back and moans his name out. I take that moment to enter her from the front and latch on to one of her breast and start sucking. We both meeting her stride for stride, we feel her release coming on.

"Come now for us Sookie." Eric commands from behind her. With those simple words I can feel her cunt muscles clinch around my cock and with that my release was quick to follow as I bite into her breast. Eric roared his release as he bit into her neck. I can feel Sookie cum again as she screams out both our names and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

We all roll over to previous positions and just lay there for awhile basking in the afterglow of our mating. "You are so beautiful, my Little One."

"That was the most wonderful feeling. I have never had two at the same time. I can get used to this. Having my mates worshipping my body, but I think we need to get cleaned up before bed." After both of us worshiped her again in the shower I couldn't keep my hands off her any longer. We were tucking her in bed with one us on either side of her making sure she wouldn't be trapped under us but both having contact with her.

**Niall's POV**

I really hate sitting here at court when there is much to plan for. She really is coming into her powers much quicker than I had expected, but at least Claudine is there to help her with them. However, I might need to step in at some point to help with her training. She will also soon come to accept her position as Queen and she will still have her mates by her side. As he is thinking all this over Claudine comes in.

"I see that you are still pressing the issue on Sookie about being Queen."

"The sooner she accepts her destiny the easier it will be when it happens."

"I see your point. Can you give me any sign of what her next power will be so that I may do my research? That way I can properly instruct her on how to master it."

"It will be one that you already have that is all that I can tell you at this point."

"I hate it when you give such vague answers." With that she leaves the room.

**Sookie's POV**

I wake the next morning feeling my bladder screaming at me to wake up. I quickly get out of bed and run to the bathroom to take care of my human needs. Once dressed I head out to the living to find Claudine and Alcide already there watching TV.

"I thought you would've slept in later than you did." Alcide said with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"These rooms aren't sound proof you know and I have good hearing."

I immediately start to blush a cherry red. "I need to order room service. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 1:30pm and we need to see if you're feeling okay." Claudine said.

After ordering room service, I join them on the couch and then do a mental inventory of how I'm feeling. Then I start to feel a slight tingle in the tips of my fingers that has been there all morning. "I'm fine. Expect the slight tingling feeling in my finger tips that I've had all morning. I just thought it was from my arms waking up numb."

"No, I don't think it's that because it would've gone away by now. Hmmm, try making a ball with your hands but don't let your fingers touch." She showed me what she meant and I did. "Now, focus your energy to go in between your hands like your creating a ball to hold there." I watch for a moment and at first nothing happens and then suddenly a small glow starts to form and it gets to be a size of a baseball. "Oh my, you've gained your energy blast power. Niall said you would be getting another power soon, but wouldn't tell me which one but that it would be one that I have. You can also project this one with one hand or make balls to blast at vampires that will kill them instantly."

"How do I project it out of my hands? Now, that I have a ball."

"It's easy. Just think about your target and open your hands and it will go to your target. The blast with one hand is a little bit different. You have to aim it at the target and it only stuns them for a few minutes. Just enough time to get away."

"Do we have anything here for me to practice with?"

"No, but if you can give me a few minutes I can be back with some items that you can practice on." She didn't even give me time to reply back and she was gone.

There was a knock at the door followed by, "Room service." Alcide got up to answer the door so the man could bring in the food cart and told the man that he would leave the cart outside the door for them to pick up later.

The rest of the day was spent on practice until Claudine felt I had a good level of mastering the new power. When the sun finally set she said good night and then left. I went back into the bedroom leaving Alcide to continue watching TV and relaxing for the rest of evening as we had a meeting to prepare for. Needless to say I was not looking forward to this meeting.

As I walked into the bedroom, I was shocked to find my mates already dressed and was a little disappointed that we wouldn't get a little more time to cuddle each other. They must have felt my change in emotion because they were right beside me in an instant. "What's wrong Little One?"

"I was just hoping for a little bit of alone time with you both before the meeting, but I see that you are both already dressed."

"Well, we do have a few hours before the meeting but Godric wants to do another blood exchange with you and then talk some things over with Isabel before the meeting."

Now, that put a smile on my face that Godric wanted to be a little bit intimate with me before we disembarked for the meeting. He sat me on his lap and put his wrist to my mouth and instructed me to bite and as I bit into his wrist he bit into my neck. I felt the same warm glow as the night before. After only taking a few gulps the exchange was done and I could feel him even stronger. I could feel the tingling in my hands getting stronger as well.

"Shall we go to the meetings now my mates?"

**Back in Louisiana – Sophie-Anne's POV**

I had just gotten word of the Magister's edict and of Bill's death. I can't believe he couldn't carry out a simple mission like I had sent him on. I have to think of another plan to get to the telepath. I call for my child Andre, "Andre, I have a mission for you. I would like you to go to Shreveport and bring me the telepath by any means possible. I don't care if you have to turn her against her will."

"You Majesty, you know about the edict. You are sending me on a suicide mission."

"Then you will have to be very careful how you do this."

"It will take some time for me and I will need some assistance. May I take a couple of were guards with me?"

"You may my child. After all I wouldn't want anything to happen to you in the process."

With that he backed out of the room and I went back to my planning.

**AN: Please don't forget to review. I do try and respond to them all. If you have any ideas I do take them into consideration but keep in mind I already have the next chapter planned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but RL sucks and so does writers block. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter it was wonderful. I do try and write back. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than you are used to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 11**

**Sookie's POV**

As we walk down the hall to Isabel's room I silently tell my mates, '_I got a new power today.'_

'_What would that power be my Little One?'_

'_I can now use an energy blast on our enemies. It can also be used to kill any vampires instantly.'_

'_That one would be best to keep to ourselves my Love.'_

'_I do believe we might need to step up your daytime security. We might need to talk to Alcide and Claudine about this.' _ Godric said.

By this time we reached Isabel's room and Godric knocked lightly. "Welcome, please come in and have a seat, because I feel we have a lot to talk about before our meeting."

"Yes, we do."

Eric and I take a seat on the couch while Godric take a chair next to Isabel. "Isabel, as my second you'll be taking over as Sheriff of my area. As I'm sure Nan will want blood and I'll be moving back to Shreveport to be with my mates."

"Godric are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I can't think of a better person to run the area than you."

"How are we going to explain getting you out if the question comes up?"

"We can simply say we had Sookie pose as one of them during the day to get the information needed. Then we sent in my child to rescue me that night with her help. If they continue to press the issue we can only release the information about her being a telepath. As for the rest of the meeting we just have to play it by ear."

"Godric, I do have one more question and it's mostly for Sookie."

"Go right ahead."

"Sookie, if it's okay with you I would like to consider you my sister."

"I would be honored Isabel."

"I would also like to come and visit you if your schedule allows it."

"That would be great. I'm going to miss you so much when we have to leave."

"Now, I think it's time to head to our meeting with Nan." Godric stood up and offered his hand to me and I took it. "Now, Sookie you will need to act a little different than you do here with us. To Nan you are just a simple little pet to Eric and I. You are not to say a word while we are there. Do you understand?

"I understand and will try my best. However, you do understand my position with the Fae?"

"I understand." With that said we all followed Godric out the door with only stopping to pick-up Stan. Then we headed to the elevators to go to Nan's room.

There was no trouble finding her room because there were two body guards standing outside that walked us into the room and then stood behind Nan who was sitting in a chair. Surrounding the chair was two chairs on her left, a chair directly across from her, and a couch to her right. Godric taking the chair closest to her left along with Isabel. Stan taking the chair across from only left Eric and I taking the couch.

Turning her attention to Godric, "Do you know what kind of cluster fuck you have caused me?"

"I have done nothing. They simply rescued me from the FOTS and then the FOTS bombed my nest."

"How is it that the FOTS took you then?"

"They didn't take me. I went willingly as a way to put an end to the violence between us. I know now that it was foolish."

"It was not only foolish, but stupid as well."

"I don't think like a vampire anymore."

"For that you lose your area as Sheriff."

"I understand and simply ask that you put my second Isabel in place. The vampires in the area already know her and it will be an easy transition."

I can't believe Godric was just letting her talk to him like this. By this time my anger was building by the way she was acting toward him, but I did my best. I know Eric was feeling it because he tightened his grip on my hand until he couldn't handle the tingling coming from it. Then he moved his hand to my leg. '_My Love, you need to calm down you're going to get us all in trouble.'_ He warned me privately.

"That seems acceptable to me."

"Now, Stan for your involvement in the plot to kill all the humans in the church."

"We were only trying to save Godric and it was only if it came to that. As you can see it didn't."

My anger just got worse and was just about to jump us when she turned her gaze to Eric.

"Eric, you should've been able to feel what your Master was feeling. Why did you not try to stop your Master?"

"I couldn't feel what he was feeling. He had closed his side of the bond."

"Now, for the bombing of the nest; why did you both not try to stop the bombing?"

Godric was the first to speak, "He was too far away and I had to protect my child and Sookie."

"You risked your entire next for a simple blood bag?"

That was the last straw I couldn't hold back anymore, "How dare you talk to him like that."

"Eric I suggest you control your pet or need I remind you that I'll take care of her for you."

"You will not lay a hand on my mate." I could feel Eric's rage as he yelled at Nan and it only fueled my anger even more.

"Need I remind you, Mr. Northman, that I can do whatever I want because I'm on TV now. Sit down or you will lose your area too."

"You have no authority to do that."

My anger had hit full on rage at this point causing parks to show now. Communicating to everyone there I say. _'You might want to move behind me for this. Eric, let me take care of this bitch and her guards.'_ Stan, Isabel, Godric, and Eric all move to stand behind me.

"Why are you all standing behind this blood bag?"

I stand up I pull my necklace out. "You just fucked with the wrong blood bag bitch and how dare you talk to my mates like that." Before she could respond I aimed my hands towards the guards and stun them both knocking them both out leaving only Nan.

**Eric's POV**

I could feel the power in the room building and I knew it was coming from my mate. I also felt her rage and it was causing my rage to increase. I know Godric was trying to send us both calm but I don't think Sookie was feeling it. I couldn't even hold her hand.

'_You might want to move behind me for this. Eric, let me take care of this bitch and her guards.'_

I knew everyone heard this because they all got up and moved behind the couch and when I looked back at Sookie she had this feral look in her eyes. A look I have never seen before so I did as she requested and moved to the others.

"Why are you all standing behind this blood bag?"

"You just fucked with the wrong blood bag bitch and how dare you talk to my mates like that." I felt pride at those words, but didn't have time to think on that because of what happened next. She shot a blast of energy out of her hands that took out both the guards leaving Nan completely open.

"How did you do that?"

"I am the great-grand daughter of Niall Brigant and next in line to be queen. I have more power than you do. So do not question me."

"No fairy will hold power over me!"

"If that is how you see it then."

With that Sookie puts her hands together and a ball shoots towards Nan and she just turns to dust. She turns to look at us and her eyes are glowing and without thinking I notice we all take a step back. I immediately feel sorrow in the bond and go to her as does Godric and comfort her. Once in our arms she collapses. Looking to Godric for advice, "We should get her back to the room. She needs rest."

We carry her back to the room and lay her down on the bed and call for Dr. Ludwig to make sure she is alright. "Where is the girl?"

"Right this way doctor."

She gets some instruments out of the back and starts examining her. "She has simply used too much energy. All she needs is rest and when she wakes she will need to spend some time in the sun to recharge."

**Meanwhile back in Shreveport – Andre's POV**

As soon as we got off the plane I tell Luke and James, "We should head to Fangtasia first. That is where we will find Northman." We all loaded into the car and were on the way. Once we pulled up I saw the line was wrapped around the back. That won't stop me. I go up to where I saw the vampire checking IDs at the door. "Hello, I'm Andre, I've been sent by the Queen to talk to Eric. Is he in?"

"No, but his second in command is in and you can talk to her. She is currently enthralling the vermin." He moves to the side to let us in. "Do the dogs have to go in?"

"Yes, they are my guards." I could tell he wasn't happy but there wasn't much he could do about it. Walking in I could clearly find his second, Pam, sitting on stage. Walking up to her I say, "Hello, Pamela, I'm Andre and have been sent by the Queen to speak with Eric but have been informed he is out. I was told you could help me. Do you have a place we could talk privately?"

"Yes, we can go to Eric's office follow me." Once in the office she asked, while taking a seat behind the desk. "What is it you want to know?"

"I hear that Bill had met his final death and I wanted to know why?"

"Shouldn't you be asking the Magister?"

"Well, we had heard the claims came from your maker."

"They did and for valid reasons."

"What were those reasons?"

"One of them being that he tried to take the bonded mate of my maker and he refused to give up his pursuit of her. You should now that is punishable by final death."

"Who is his bonded mate if I may ask?"

"Sookie Stackhouse Northman"

"You don't say. The Queen will be interested to know this. What were the other claims?"

"Do you mind me asking why? As for the other claims you will have to ask the Magister about those, because I don't have that information."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that information as I don't know myself. Now, can you tell me when the happy couple will be back?"

"He just told me that his trip will be extended for a couple of days and he didn't say why."

"Well, looks like we will be getting a room here to stay for a bit. I will be staying at the Regency Hotel. Please notify me when he turns."

"I will notify him." With that done I leave to go check ourselves in for a few nights at the hotel. Once checked in and settled into the room I make a call to the Queen to give her the report of my findings.

"I need to speak to her Majesty the Queen, tell her this is Andre."

"Yes sir." There was a long pause on the line.

"Andre, how goes your mission? Please tell me you have the telepath."

"Sorry Shophie-Ann, but she and Eric are out of town for the next couple of days. His second in command Pamela will have Eric notify me when he returns. As for Bill, Eric filed the claims because he attempted to kidnap his bonded mate and refused to give up his pursuit of her. That is what lead to his final death."

"Ahhh… Who is his bonded mate?"

"The telepath that you seek to be yours."

"I don't care what you and your guards have to do but get me the girl. She's just a human how hard can it be." With that the line went dead.

"She's going to get me fucking killed. At times I wonder what she cares more about me or her own agenda."

**Back to Fangtasia – Pam's POV**

I should let Eric know that the Queen's child was here asking questions about Bill and Sookie. Grabbing my phone I head to the secret area under the office that's not bugged and works as our second office when we have to work late. Pressing one on the speed dial to call Eric, he answers on the second ring. "We have problem."

"What would that be?"

"Andre was just here and wanted to talk to you. I told him you would still be gone for a couple of days, but that's not all he wanted to know. He also wants to meet with you and your bonded mate. He wanted to know the name of your bonded and said 'the Queen would be interested to know this'. When I asked why, he wouldn't give me an answer. He was also asking questions about Bill and I only have him the one reason that would cause him to meet the true death. That was the claim that he tried to take your bonded and he would keep trying. Andre wanted to know more about the other claims but I told him he would have to talk to the Magister about those because I didn't know about them. Andre is staying in town until your return. He also has with him two were guards as well."

"Thank you Pam for the update. Oh and Pam my maker will be coming back with us. Please see that the house is ready for our return two nights from now."

"Will do Master." Hanging up the phone I think to myself, '_This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see what happens.'_

**Eric's POV**

We had just said good-bye to the doctor when my phone went off and Pam gave me the update of Andre coming by the club. I walk back to the bedroom to find Godric sitting next to Sookie. "She really does look like an angel laying here." He says as he brushes a stray of hair from her face.

"Yes, she does. She has always had this glow about her ever since she walked into my bar a month ago. It amazes me how much her powers have grown in just a short time. We will do well to remember not to piss her off." I say as I walk over to sit down on the other side of her. "Pam just called me and told me that my Queen's child, Andre, came by asking questions about Bill and our mate. Bill was the one the Queen sent to procure Sookie to start with. Then when Sookie and I bonded he continued to try and procure her. He has met the final death. But Sookie read his thoughts that the Queen would still come for her. Andre is going to be staying there in Shreveport until I return. He also has two were guards with him. I will talk to Alcide about increase security for when we get back."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I sure hope these next two days she takes it easy on herself. From the sounds of things she will need to be on top of her game."

"I agree."

**AN: Please keep me motivated and your ideas coming by sending in your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay in the update RL got really crazy and I lost my muse for a week. But he is back now and I couldn't be happier. I also just had some legal issues come up that might take some of my time but I will try to update as often as I can, but please stick with me. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter it was wonderful. Shout out to Perfecta999 for sticking with me this whole time and all the positive feedback. I do try and write back to everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12**

**Sookie's POV**

I woke the next day around 3pm with a headache but felt rested. Extracting myself from the arms and legs of Eric and Godric, I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower and take care of my other human needs. The hot shower helped with the headache. After dressing I walked into the living room to find Claudine and Alcide. Claudine was the first to come to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes only woke with a headache. How did the meeting end?"

"Not sure you'll have to ask Eric and Godric. All we were told was that you needed your sleep to recharge your energy." Claudine looked down at the necklace and it wasn't glowing as bright as it should. "Looks like a day laying around the pool is called for today to help you recharge your powers."

"That does sound like a wonderful plan. Let me go change real quick."

After everyone changed we went down to the pool and found two lounge chairs. Alcide insisted on standing guard over us but not block the sun. When we noticed the sun going down we all went back in and I felt like myself again and even better. We got back to the room and changed. Once Eric and Godric joined us in the living room, Claudine said she would see me tomorrow. Eric and Godric came over and joined me on the couch, "Little One, you look lovely. Did you spend time in the sun today?"

"Yes, it helps recharge all the energy I've lost. Which reminds me, how did the meeting end?"

Godric was the first to speak, "Why don't you tell us what you remember and we will fill in the rest."

"I remember getting angry at how Nan was speaking to you and remember standing up to confront her. I also remember knocking out her two guards. That's it."

"Well, Little One after that you shot a ball of energy from between your hands and killed Nan sending her to dust."

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?"

"We will simple explain that she threatened a royal member of the house of Brigant and was punished. We do not have to reveal it was you."

"Who will this go to?"

"The Magister and then the Authority I'm sure the Magister will handle the matter with care." Eric said. "Seeing as he already knows of one of your other gifts and your connection to the house of Brigant."

"That seems the safest way and the only way out of the mess I've created. Now, can we have some alone time to complete the bonding as mates."

"I thought you'd never ask my Little One." Getting up Godric reaches for my hand and accepting it he pulls me to the bedroom. Looking back I see that Eric is still sitting on the couch.

"Are you going to join us My Love." At vamp speed he was right behind me pressing his erection up against my backside.

"Thought you'd never ask My Lover."

"Well, I couldn't leave you out of the fun and just make you sit out there to listen."

"Now, my Little One are you ready?" Godric asked as he pressed his erection into my front making me even wetter. Knowing they could both smell it.

Once in the bedroom they both made fast work of getting me out of my clothes and taking off theirs as well. While still standing, they both sandwiched me with Godric in front and Eric behind me. Godric began kissing my mouth with vigor while Eric kissed my neck. Godric moving to the other side of my neck Eric captured my lips in a heated kiss a little differently than Godric. Where Godric was one of claiming Eric's was one of passion. Godric moved a hand down to my hot and very wet core and at first was just playing with my clit. Then he went further down and inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out causing me to moan into Eric's mouth. Eric using both his hands lifted my legs and I wrapped them around Godric who by now had positioned himself at my core and in one quick thrust was buried deep inside me. I threw my head back on Eric's chest. He then took that moment to grab my breasts and start to massage and pinch at my nipples. I was so lost in the orgasms Godric was giving me that I didn't even feel when Godric bit into my breast. When he was done I bit into his neck and then felt his release. I continued to drink until the wound closed and then licked the area clean. We moved to the bed so Eric could take me from behind with Godric still inside me. Who knew a vampire could remain hard after cumming. I screamed with delighted feeling Eric enter me I felt complete having both my mates together at the same time. Eric pulled me up so my back was touching his chest. He brought his wrist to my mouth and as I bit into it he bit into my neck we both tumbled over the edge with Godric joining us. Licking the last of the drops from each other we all just laid their hours later in the afterglow of our mating.

"I feel more connected to you now my dear Little One."

"As do I My Lover."

"I'm happy to find both my mates that finally complete me."

"What do you mean both your mates?"

"You remember Eric how Niall said that we love each other and that you would make a good protector? He never said a good mate. So I knew then I still had another mate out there. That doesn't change how much I love you though. You both complete me and make me feel whole. That if I lost one of you, that part of my soul would be ripped apart and lost forever."

"I think I speak for both Eric and I on this Little One that we feel the same way."

"My maker is right My Lover. If I were to lose you I would truly meet the sun for I would be lost and broken to all. I could no longer walk this earth without you."

"You will both never have to worry about that because I will never grow old and die."

"That is one good benefit to you being fae and bonded to two vampires."

"I know Claudine said I would share my abilities with my mates but so far we have only been able to share the telepathy. I'll have to ask her about the other powers. Which ones you guys will be able to gain. I know I can teleport you with me which will make going home easier. Speaking of which, when will be going home?"

"Tomorrow night and we will fly because we will have Alcide coming with us."

Looking over at the clock I realize it was already 7:30am. I shot straight up.

"What wrong Little One?"

"It's 7:30am that means the sun has been up for at least an hour and a half. Do you guys have the bleeds or feel the pull of the sun?"

"No we are not even tired."

"What does this mean? I must speak with Claudine right away. You guys stay here and I'll summon her then be right back."

**Claudine's POV**

Popping into the living room of the hotel, I could clearly see that Sookie had a million questions to ask. "What's going on Sookie?"

"Well, first off the sun has been up for now an hour and a half and my mates don't feel the pull of sun nor do they feel tired. Why is that?"

"Have you completed the bonding to Godric?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You have now come full circle with your mates and can fully be one with them and share your powers with them."

"What do you mean share my powers with them? You told me before that my mate will be able to share my abilities. So far the only one we share is the telepathy. What other abilities will we share now that the bonds are complete?"

"Maybe they should be in here for this."

"But the sun it will burn them."

"Not anymore. This is only one of their new abilities. Please go get them it will save you from repeating all this to them later."

She gets up and heads to the bedroom where her mates were waiting for her return. "She wishes to speak to all of us." I hear her say.

"But the sun my Little One won't it burn us?"

"That is no longer a problem for either of you because you have gained this ability from me. Claudine will explain more to us."

Watching her and her mates step out of the room was interesting. Their eyes went wide when they saw the day light outside the window without any damage to themselves. They each reach a hand out to Sookie and pull her close and just stand there watching the skyline. "Umm guys if we could get started I hate to break up this lovely moment. They all go over and sit down on the couch and wait for me to continue. "Okay, like I was explaining to Sookie since she has finished the bonding with Godric last night everything came full circle and thus starts the full sharing of powers. You are now able to day walk with no problems. However, your diet will still be blood. You can now communicate telepathically both ways from far distances. Just like she can share her powers you can share your abilities of increased speed, strength, smell, sight, and ability to fly. As for when you'll gain her other powers like telekinesis, morphing, teleportation and energy blast we will just have to monitor those. The others I already know exist."

Godric being the first to speak, "How will we know when we gain these new abilities?"

"You'll just start feeling off or you can work with Sookie on making them happen. Like with Sookie, she felt off when she had a new power coming on. When this happens just ask her and she'll guide you through them. She was a quick study and has mastered each of the powers. However, the more you exchange blood will possibly speed the process up."

"Wow, this is a lot for us to digest and talk about. Thank you Claudine for this information."

"You're welcome Eric. I also advise you to keep this information to yourselves and only give it out to those you trust with your life."

"We will Claudine."

"Then I will go and give you three time to talk. Just summon me if you need me for anything." With that I left and popped back to the throne room where Niall was waiting for me. Of course he would know what was going on.

"How did the new information go for them?"

"It went quite well. However, I don't think the reality of it all has sunk in yet."

"It will and it will make her position as Queen even easier now that she has her Kings. She has picked well."

"Now, I see what you mean."

**Godric's POV**

Sookie went to order room service and I was just standing by the glass window looking out over the skyline of Dallas. I have only seen Dallas at night it was another world during the day. "It's amazing how different from how it looks during the night."

"I know. Just wait until I can show you the country area I live in. all the meadows and ponds and rivers."

"Pam is going to freak out when she hears about us."

"So you're going to tell her? What about Lafayette? He lives in the house and will be seeing you guys up during the day. I trust him not to say anything."

"Of course I'll tell my child I have trusted her with everything else and I have trusted her for 300 years. We can tell Lafayette if you trust him and you do have a point, then we will tell him, but that is all. I don't see the need for you to have Alcide during the day now."

"Oh I do. Who is going to go out shopping with me? I'm not allowing you guys to go out with me and being spotted."

"But I don't want you away from my side and we can protect you better."

"That might be true but what good does it do if our secret is exposed."

This was very interesting watching and listening to them. They are very independent, stubborn, and tactical individuals always looking for a challenge. I'm so glad Sookie is my mate. Sookie must've felt my pride because she turned to me for my input. "So Godric you've been too quite. What do you think?"

"I hate to say it Eric but Sookie has a valid point. What good are we if our secret is exposed to others. All it would take is for a were of another vampire to make it known to the vampire community. This would put Sookie at an even greater risk. They would think she could then make vampires day walkers without thinking of what is involved in the process. However, if we gain the ability to morph into another that would make it easier but we yet don't know when that will happen. Maybe Sookie can guide us on how to do this. Then one of us can go with her as Alcide or Claudine since we have seen them. Sookie do you think you could help us with this today?"

"I can try but that was my third power. My second was telekinesis. I know you've met Claudine. However, she might be better because we can work on the teleporting as well, if we get time."

"We can use Claudine. I do believe your room service is here. I can hear his thoughts coming down the hall."

'_Why does she need true blood this early? Stupid human. Wish all vampires would just die.'_ Then the knock at the door came. I was the one to greet him. As he came into the room he was shocked to the two of us still up with the sun coming into the room. _'How is this possible? The girl that must be it.' _I must glamour him.

Grabbing his eyes with mine, "Bobby, you didn't see us, all you saw was only Miss Stackhouse. You will also like all vampires and no longer wish them all dead."

"Yes, only Miss. Stackhouse. I like all vampires. They all must live." With that I released my hold on him, "Where would you like your food Miss Stackhouse?"

"Just over on the coffee table." After placing the food where indicated he left the room and gave no glace at Eric or I.

"Now once you eat Little One we will work on the morphing and then get ready to leave to head back home."

After she ate the afternoon was passed with us trying to morph into Claudine and just as we got it, Eric went into the bedroom to start packing our things. Alcide walked out, "So what's the plan tonight." I'm glad Sookie took over because I didn't know if my voice would change as well.

"We are leaving at sunset so I suggest you get ready to pack." Luckily he went back to his room to do just that.

"I think it will be better to finish this at home Little One." I was shocked to hear my voice was that of Claudine's as well. This was amazing. "Now how do I change back?"

"Just think of your old self and it will be so." I did just that and I was back to me.

Thanks to Eric we were ready in no time and on the way to the airport. I could feel Sookie was a bit nervous and was sending her all the calm I could. She returned it with her love. We made small talk on the plane.

"Guys I think I want to go to college now that I have better control of my telepathy."

"Can't you just do online classes? I could get you a computer."

"But Eric I need the interaction with others."

"I understand but how would we explain your body guard?"

"They would have to simply enroll in the same classes."

"What degree were you thinking about Little One?"

"I was thinking about a business management degree with a minor in human resources. That way I could help with the staffing at both your businesses."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"To satisfy you I could take a combination of o site and online classes."

"That is doable with me. I will still buy you the computer and stuff you will need. I will also talk with Claudine or Alcide to take the classes with you. I would pay them of course. There will be no disagreeing with me on this. What is mine is now yours."

"Same goes with me Little One."

"This is just a little too much. I'm just not used to being taken care of like this. I know I still have my work at the club and that is enough for me." We then fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. Laying her head to rest on my shoulder and resting her hand on Eric's leg she slept the rest of the trip.

After landing in Shreveport, Pam was there waiting for us. We loaded all the bags into Eric's car and headed to the club to meet with Andre since he knew we would be back tonight. Once at the club Alcide said good night and if we needed him for anything just call him. We then headed to Eric's office and he realized how great of a job Pam did keeping up with everything except with his duties as sheriff. He only had a few emails to check.

**Eric's POV**

Going through my emails there was only one that was important and it was from the Magister and only a few days ago.

_Eric_

_Hope things are going well with you and your bonded mate. We are close on the case with your Queen. If you hear any new information please pass this on to me ASAP, once you reply please destroy all evidence of the conversation._

_Magister_

After deciding to reply after our meeting with Andre and I went on to deal with the other mundane emails from vampires in my area. After closing the laptop there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Andre and his guards are here and waiting out in the bar. Do you wish to meet back here?"

"Yes, that would be best for Sookie."

"Very well."

Sookie and Godric moved to stand behind me each putting a hand on my shoulder. _'I'll read their minds for you My Love and project to both you and Godric.'_

'_Thank you My Lover'_

As they entered the room Sookie immediately told me _'He wasn't expecting your maker and thinks it will be a problem. He is considering on coming clean with something but I don't know what.'_

"Evening Mr. Northman, Godric, Miss Stackhouse-Northman."

"Evening Andre, what brings you to my area?" _'Do I come clean to save my life or follow the mission?'_

'_Eric he was sent on a mission from the Queen.'_

'_I think coming clean will be the best option she has been distant with me and only concerned with her mission. Consequences be damned. Well, I very much like my life.'_ "Guards go outside and wait in the bar. I'm safe here."

'_He's going to come clean with you Eric that is why he's sending the guards away.'_

He waited for them to leave and once they were gone and out of ear shot. "This is not easy for me to do but I must warren you the Queen has sent me to take Miss. Stackhouse for herself. I have no clue what her purpose is with her because she no longer confides with me. She only uses me as an errand boy. We no longer have the same connection we once had. I value my life too much."

"I admire your bravery for doing this. Would you be willing to give this same information to the Magister? I can have him here tomorrow night. When do you need to report back to Sophie-Anne?"

"Yes, whatever you request to guarantee my life. I have to report back tonight on how the meeting went. I'm to stay until I bring the girl back was her words."

"You know I hold no sway over the Magister but I feel he will find mercy on you for coming forward with this information and have taken no action in obtaining her."

"Well, Mr. Northman that is all I've come to say. If that is all you need I'll return to my hotel room to make my call to the Queen." _'I'm not sure what to say to her.'_

"Very well, what are you going to tell her if you don't mind me asking?"

'_He doesn't know yet' _Sookie projected to me and seeing the blank look on his face I supplied,

"Might I suggest that you found out that I was indeed back in the area with my maker who is also mated with Miss Stackhouse. She will most likely have increased day security but nothing you can't handle. That you followed us home and that you'll monitor her day movements for the next couple of days to find the best possible time to catch her."

'_That could work. Yes, I think she'll buy that without any questions'_ "I think that will work. Thank you Mr. Northman, you made my job easier."

'_He's thinking she'll buy it without any questions. Good job My Love.'_

"It is not a problem. We will see you again tomorrow night at 11pm."

"Very well, there is something else you should know. She has also been selling V for personal gain. She has been having her pets selling it." Then he got up and was gone.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Turning to Sookie, "You didn't project very much. Why is that?"

"Because he was being honest so I didn't feel the need."

"Well before we go home I have a call to make." Pulling my phone out at the same time I'm opening my laptop to delete the email. The Magister answered on the first ring.

"Mr. Northman, I suspect you have news for me. Can this call be traced?"

"No, and yes I have very valuable information that requires you to be here to hear it for yourself tomorrow night at 11pm."

"What kind of information is this?"

"Information from the Queen's own child about another plot and he came to me willingly with the information to spare his own life because the Queen is only interested in her mission."

"This is just the information we need. Is there anything else you have?"

"I have gained word that she is selling V for personal gain. She has been doing this through her pets. I do not know for how long or which pets. Andre her child who you'll meet tomorrow night could tell you this information."

"This is excellent news. I'll clear my schedule and see you tomorrow night." With that the line went dead.

"Looks like tomorrow night will be another interesting night."

**AN: Please keep me motivated and your ideas coming by sending in your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter it was wonderful. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 13**

**Eric's POV**

It was only 11:30pm when we got home. Lafayette was still awake and watching a movie in the living room. I was actually surprised to see how clean the house was. He had even dusted all the furniture. I'll have to reward him for that. "Lafayette, do you have a moment we have a few things to discuss with you?"

"Sure I wasn't planning to go to bed for a while anyway. How was your trip to Dallas? Did you rescue that vampire?"

"It was a very good trip and with Sookie's new powers we did rescue the vampire who happened to have been my maker here Godric. Godric this is Lafayette. He is Sookie's cook and best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Lafayette. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well now that Sookie is mine and Eric's mate we have come full circle and share all our powers. Even hers and she can share ours. Meaning we can now day walk. This cannot be told by anyone else. We trust you because you live here and Sookie trust you. Until we can successfully morph with no problems we will still stay at home while Alcide, Claudine, and you go out with her during the day."

"This must be interesting for all you."

"It is indeed, but until we get a handle on morphing we will stay here. When that happens we or one of us will go out with her to make her every day trips."

"I need to call Pam and have her come to the house after the bar closes to give her the information. Please excuse me."

I went into my study to phone Pam and sat down at my computer. Getting my phone out, I dialed her number which she answered on the first ring. "Missed me already?"

"There was information I couldn't give you at the bar because I didn't want other ears to hear. Can you meet with us at my house after closing?"

"Of course I can. I can change and be right over."

"Thank you Pam."

"Oh and Eric I'm glad you brought your maker back. You seem happier now."

"I am Pam, now that I have my whole family back together. I have Sookie to thank for saving Godric."

"I'm grateful she was there with you. She and I still have that shopping trip to do."

"I know and the club will be closed in a couple of nights from now. Maybe you can ask her when you come by."

"You mean she'll still be up?"

"Yes and we'll explain why."

"Okay, see you in a few hours." With that I ended the call and went to the computer to check on any new emails. I was still expecting an email from the Magister about the death of Nan Flanagan, which will then go to the Authority to appoint a new spokes person for the AVL. Opening the email I see I had gotten a few new ones, just replies mostly to emails I sent earlier and then I saw the email I was expecting from the Magister. I knew I had to be careful how I worded the email.

_Eric_

_I have just received word that Nan Flanagan_ _was ended at a meeting she was having with you and Godric along with two other vampires from that area. I have already questioned the two guards and the two other vampires Stan and Isabel. Now I need to hear from you and Godric. Your word would be good enough for the both of you. What happened at the meeting?_

_Magister_

This just put a little wrench in our little story. I get on the phone with Isabel right away. She answers right away. "Why Eric I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Well, neither was I but I just got the email from the Magister about the final death of Nan and he informed me that he has already questioned you and Stan. I need to know what you guys said."

"Only the truth, that Nan had made threats to Sookie and then we saw Sookie shoot two balls of light and knocked out her guards then when Nan threatened her life she shot one more and the next thing we knew Nan was a pile of dust. Not a pile of goo but a pile of dust. Did we say something wrong?"

"We were only trying to keep that new power a secret. But we hope the Magister will cover it up with some story as he is on our side."

"I'm sorry to cause you more problems."

"Don't worry about it. We will get through this. Thank you for the information."

"Anytime and have a good night." Then I ended the call and went back to the email to reply back.

_Magister_

_It is true that Nan met her final death but not at any of our hands. Sookie had gained yet another fae power that day and with her being next in line for the crown of the Brigant line was threatened by Nan. That was when she took out the two guards as a show of her powers. When Nan continued to threaten to take Sookie's life and called her just another blood bag, which was when Sookie killed her. We only ask that you try your best to keep her power and her out of this as much as possible. Just say Nan had threatened a member of the royal house of the Brigant line. That is if you can._

_Eric_

I was just about to walk away from the computer when there was a beep to let me know I had just gotten a new email. Looking at it, it was from the Magister.

_Eric,_

_Thank you for your honesty. I'll do my best to do as you request in my report to the Authority. However, it will require that I go back and edit the other testimony of the other two vampires, but I'll do my best. I'll let you know of the results of the investigation._

_Magister_

_PS I'll keep these emails in a secrete file but I suggest you delete them from your computer._

After doing just that I head back out to find Godric and Sookie watching the movie with Lafayette. Godric gives me this look. "I'll explain later." He simple nods his head. I then notice that Sookie had fallen asleep on Godric's lap and I wanted nothing more than to be in his place. Knowing how I was feeling.

"Shall we take her to bed and then when Pam gets here we can come down and talk to her?" Godric offered.

"Yes, that will give us some time with her and a chance to explain what was going on in my study." Godric allowed me to carry her up to our room, while he brought up the bags. I carefully layed her down in the center of the bed and after undressing I crawled in next to her. When Godric got into the room with the last of the bags, he too undressed and got in bed on the other side of her as we had the last three nights.

'_So what kept you so long in the study?' _Godric asked Eric privately as not to wake Sookie.

'_An email from the Magister about Nan.' _I stated dryly. '_He had already talked to Stan and Isabel. So I had to call Isabel and find out what she had told him before replying back. After talking with Isabel I learned she had told the Magister of Sookie's new power. She apologized and I said it was no problem that we would handle it. I then emailed the Magister back telling him the truth and how Sookie is next in the royal line of the Brigant house. He promised to keep Sookie out and just list her as a member. He will edit the information from the others and I was to delete my emails. He will keep us updated on the investigation.'_

'_I'm sure he'll do his best. I go way back with him and he is a fair man.'_

'_Pam wants to talk with Sookie when she gets here. Maybe she just needs a nap.'_

'_Maybe because she is just getting used to our powers and will need time to adjust, just like we will need time to adjust to hers. I wonder if we will need to spend time in the sun to gain energy like she does.'_

"Would you guys be quiet? You make it hard for someone to take a nap. But since I'm up to answer your question I'll ask Claudine tomorrow. What time will Pam be here?"

"Sorry to wake you My Love. Pam will be here in about another hour or two. Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her about our shopping trip, I have some ideas of place to go. I want to go on Monday when the club is closed, that is only two nights away. Also, if you don't mind I want to go shopping tomorrow for just the right outfit for tomorrow night. That way I can fit in for at least one night this week."

"Not at all, I'm interested to see what you pick out, but leave the major shopping trip for Pam."

"I will, I just want to get something for tomorrow night. I don't want to keep wearing my sundresses and the business clothes don't fit in."

"Then it's settled you, Claudine, and Lafayette can go shopping for this outfit. I don't want Alcide with you for this trip."

"Why?"

"People need to get used to seeing you with just those two since we are working on morphing into them first and Alcide will be back up muscle for us."

"I see your point. Now do we have time for a quick blood exchange before she gets here?"

"I think we have time for that Little One. How do you want to do this?"

"You both just sit back on the bed with me in the middle and drink from my wrist first at the same time. Then I get to pick where I bite you."

"I can live with that Little One."

She gives each of us a wrist and we bite down at the same time. I was immediately hard at the taste of her blood. I could feel through the shared bond Godric's lust, but the most powerful lust was coming from Sookie. As we began licking the last drops of blood from her wrist I saw the wound heal on its own and a small moan escaped her and I could smell her arousal. She leaned over and kissed me and tasting her own blood still on my mouth she moaned again. Breaking the kiss she did the same with Godric. It seemed to me she wanted to have control so we just sat there and let her have her way with us. She got off the bed and undressed slowly for us. It took all my self control not to run to her and take her right there. She then came back to the bed and crawled up between my legs. Locking eyes with me she grabs my erection and takes the tip into her mouth and continues to take as much as she can. She uses one hand to stroke the part she couldn't take in and reaches the other over to grab Godric's erection. While sucking on my cock, she continues to pump him and looking up at me. "Don't stop Lover it feels so good." After a few more strokes I release deep into her mouth. What surprised me next was she bit into my groin causing me to throw my head back and roar out her name and become hard again. As she continued to suck from me she just looked at me until the wound healed and she licked the last drops of blood.

Looking to Godric she says, "Now's your turn." As she moves to position herself between his legs, I move to position myself behind her. As she locks onto Godric I bury myself deep inside her causing her to moan more and more around his cock. I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as I was. It didn't take long for us all to find our release and just like with me Sookie bit Godric in the same place.

"Oh God Sookie!" When she was done he grabbed her and pulled her up onto his lap "I must have more." And he pushed himself deep inside her until they found their release. "You're always surprising me Little One."

**Sookie's POV**

Just laying there in the afterglow of sex with my mates, I thought of what I just did and wondered where it had all come from. Because the old me wouldn't have had the courage to do that. I then decided that it must be that I'm becoming more comfortable with my mates and want to please them more. It did feel good to have control over both of them for once. I was brought out of my musings by Eric.

"We must get dressed now because Pam is here."

"Figures, just when I was getting comfortable laying here with the two of you."

"Don't worry Little One there will be plenty of time for more cuddling later."

"Promise me?" I ask with a small pout on my face.

"Of course My Lover, she has to go to ground at some point and Claudine won't show up for a few hours."

Satisfied with his answer I get up and we all dress at vamp speed and I find that I like my new found speed. Heading downstairs we find Pam in the living room. "About time you three come down here to join me. What is this big news that you have?"

Eric begins to tell Pam everything about us all being mated to each other and the sharing of powers. When he got to the day walking part is when she got worried. "You have got to be kidding me right?"

"No, Pam we are not kidding you. We can now be up all day and night. I will even take a picture of them for you in the sun just to prove to you but then once you see the picture we will have to burn it. We do not want this kind of information to get out." I want to reassure her that I want no harm to come to them, because I love them just as much as she loves them.

"I can handle that. I want to see this picture tomorrow night before Andre gets to the club. We can all meet here before heading over. Now, Sookie I want us to plan this shopping trip that was canceled last week."

"As do I. I have a few places I would like to go and I know you do too. I was thinking we could go on Monday night since the club will be closed and all. Does that sound good to you?"

"That will work for me. Trust me when I say that Eric and Godric will have a hard time letting you out of the house and the vermin will be begging for your attention as well as theirs."

"That is just something they will have to just deal with. Don't worry guys you know that those vermin hold no interest for me. As I know they hold no interest for you."

They both gave warning glances at both of us. "If they get too close I will be forced to act. It is my bar and you are my mate. No one will be touching you."

"Oh Eric, calm down. Don't worry; she will be just fine and from what you tell me she can handle herself against any human or vampire now."

"That is true my son. We need to give her a little space and after all she is our mate and we will by nature feel the urge to protect her, but we also need to remind ourselves that she is like us too and will have the same urge to protect us as well. We are also equal to each other in all ways now."

"Your right Godric, I keep forgetting that she is much stronger than she was and need to let her be her own person."

"Don't worry; I will always need you both by my side no matter what comes our way."

"Well, if that is all I'll be going home and going to by day rest and let you all go about your night."

"Thank you Pam for coming by and we will see you tomorrow night. By the way I'll have a surprise for you when you get here. Before you ask, no I won't tell you what it is; Eric has already given me permission to get it."

"Well, alright then. I'll see you guys tomorrow night then."

We all say night and head back to our room for more much needed cuddling. When Claudine arrived a few hours later we had all been dressed and was in the kitchen. I was eating the breakfast that Lafayette had just finished cooking for me and we were just making small chit chat about the morphing. "Morning everyone, how did the night go?"

"Morning Claudine, it went well."

"Claudine, I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away my dear."

"Now that Eric and Godric are sharing my powers will they need to spend time in the sun to gain energy to use my powers?"

"They will need to spend some time in the sun, but not as much as you. Most of their energy will come from the blood sharing."

"That is good to know. Do you have plans today?"

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"Because you do now, first I need you to take a picture of the three of us out in the sun to show to Pam. Then we are going shopping. You, Lafayette, and I for an outfit I want to wear for tonight at the club."

"Why are we leaving Alcide out?"

"Because when Eric and Godric start morphing they are going to be using you and Lafayette's image and using Alcide as back up muscle. People need to get used to seeing me with just you guys at times as well. Besides with you and my new powers we can handle just about anything."

"Sounds like fun. So where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get into the car I want to surprise my mates." I say as I'm placing my dishes in the sink. "Are we ready for the picture?"

"I am. Who has the camera?"

"Let me go get it." I go into the study and grab the digital camera from the docking station and then return back to the kitchen. "Shall we all head out to the pool area?"

"I think that will be the best place for our first picture." After the picture is done I put the camera back in the study to print the picture out and place it on the desk. Heading back to the kitchen area where everyone is I ask, "Are we ready to go?"

"So we don't even get a hint of where you are going?"

"Nope, I'm sorry."

"I'm ready, if Lafayette is?"

"Oh sugar I was born ready to shop." With that said I give each of my mates a heated kiss good bye and head for the garage. Once on the road I tell them that we are heading for the mall and going to Fredrick's of Hollywood for the outfit. A few hours later I had the perfect outfit. I just hope my mates let me out of the house.

Once home I rush to the bedroom at vamp speed to hide the boxes under the bed and then return to the living room where everyone was. We spend the rest of the day practicing, with Claudine's help, on morphing. By the end of the day Eric and Godric had a good handle of the morphing and had already started to show signs of the telekinesis power when Lafayette tripped when bringing in drinks for us all. When it was getting close to time to head to club Claudine said good bye and that she would see us soon. Lafayette went to cook dinner and I warned him to make it a light one as I told the guys to stay down stairs while I go up to get dressed.

I take a quick shower and pull my hair up off my neck and into a nice twist. I put on the red leather corset with a black leather line going down the center to hide the hooks. I then put on the black leather mini skirt and then slip my feet into the red and black Lydia lace platform pumps with a 6 inch heel. Applying just a little make-up and adding the black chocker I bought. I then leave the bathroom and head back down stairs to my waiting mates. When I enter into the living room I hear two sets of fangs click into place and a small chuckle. Then I felt a gust of wind as two pairs of arms wrap around me. "I don't think we are going to the club tonight with you looking like that My Lover."

"You are just going to have to get used to me dressing like this for the club because you are the one who set the dress code and if you can dress to kill so can I."

"With you dressed like that I'm going to have a difficult time thinking about work and also keeping the vermin off of you and with you looking like a vampire's wet dream."

"It will make coming home that much better, now won't it."

"It's a good thing Pam is taking you shopping for more clothes on Monday, because I don't think these are going to make it past tonight."

"Pam what do you think of the new outfit?"

"I love it. I couldn't do a better job myself. Where did you go for that lovely outfit?"

"Fredrick's of Hollywood in the mall."

"Hmm, I always go to my designer in New Orleans for my clothes but we will shop her locally with the whole thing going on with the Sophie-Anne and all. I can make a few calls tonight and have them bring some things up for you."

"That sounds great. Let me go get that picture I promised to show you before we all leave." I head back to the study to obtain the camera and bring it back out to the living room. After showing Pam and the guys I say, "See I told they can now day walk."

"I think we should keep the picture here at the house. It's a good picture of the three of us."

"Well, I think we should be getting to the club before you guys get too carried away again and we have a meeting at 11 with Andre." With that said we all head to the club.


End file.
